Bump in the Night
by SilentXStudies
Summary: Amu got kidnapped by Ikuto for a plan he has in store... but what is his plan? Amu ends up waking up to find she is livin with him at his house.... suddenly she fallls for him and he falls for her... Amu X Ikuto -Lemon in CHapter 8-
1. Bump in the night

**Okay so i am at ep. 55 in Shugo Chara and well i thought... hmm i think it woudl be nice to have a Shugo Chara story and then i thought Hey i had to walk home today why not use that in the story and there you have it! Chater 1 in my Shugo Chara fanfic Bump in the Night!**

**Disclaimer: I dont not own Shugo Chara but i do have a Shugo Chara named Cleaone ( cle-on-aye ) and she is my writting Shugo Chara! -epic win-**

**Bump in the night**

Amu Hinamori is a elementary school girl who happens to be saving kids dreams. She is part of the guardians a group of kids who are helping out students and deciding everything that goes on. Tadase, Kukai, Nadeshko, and Yaya are part of the guardians, Kings Chair, Jacks Chair, Queens Chair, and Ace's Chair. Together they fight against Easter who are trying to find the Embryo. Their enemy's are Utau and Ikuto Tsyukiyomi. What they don't know is that Ikuto is secretly plotting something that involves Amu. I wonder what it will be?

"Okay well I think that's enough work for today don't you think?" Tadase said to them as he got up and straightened the pile of papers that lay in front of him. Amu sighed.

"That was as boring as it usually is and it's already dark." Amu protested for once again she didn't do anything.

"Youre lucky Amu-chan you don't have to do anything but catch X-eggs." Yaya said to her as she leaned back in her chair eating a cookie.

"Well im off." Kukai said to them as he got up.

"Ill go with you since I live that way." Nadeshko told Kukai as she got up and they both left.

"Oh well looks like Yaya should get going too." Yaya said to Amu and Tadase as she bounced out of the garden. Tadase turned to Amu and smiled. She felt her face grow red.

"Well I guess we should go too. Good thing Keiseki stayed at home today." Tadase said to her.

"Hm yeah and Ran, Miki, and Su got caught up with my little sister Ami." Amu said as she flung her bag over her should and began walking out.

"Ill see you tomorrow Hinamori-san." Tadase called to her as she left the garden. It was pitch black out and she has to walk home in the dark.

"It sure is dark out and I don't have Ran, Miki or Su with me to keep me company." Amu said as a shadowy figure ran past her quickly. Amu jumped around to see who it was but nothing was there.

"Must have been a cat." She told her self over and over. She walked a little fast when the Shadow jumped out in front of her.

"KEYAHHHHHHH!!" She screamed as she ran around in circles.

"Yo." The voice said. Amu stopped and looked her eyes wide.

"I-ikuto. What are you doing here?" Amu asked as his hand came over her mouth.

"I have a little plan in store and I need you for it." Ikuto said as he picked Amu up bridal style and began to walk.

"What plan… put me down damnit! Im not going anywhere with you!" She yelled flailing her arms as one connected with his face as he dropped her.

"You are coming with me and it's a good thing that your Shugo Chara's aren't here." Ikuto said closing in on her once again.

"I guess I have no choice." Amu said as she lowered her head. Ikuto smiled as victory came closer.

"But to fight!" She exclaimed as Ikuto stopped moving forward and looked as her stunned. Amu stood in a fighting position as Ikuto grinned more widely.

"Suit yourself." He said to her as he started on a run towards her but Amu acted before she thought and swung her fist as hit. Ikuto dogged it and ran behind her wrapping on arm around her waist and the other around her neck.

"I got you now." He told her in a dry whisper. Amu was terrified but she needed to do something. Amu bit Ikuto's arm and turned around fast enough to catch one in his stomach. Amu then drove a fist up connecting with his chin.

"I guess I can fight after all." Amu said proud of her self as she turned and started running towards home but Ikuto spoke.

"I guess I have no choice… he spoke that froze Amu in her tracks.

"What do you mean by 'have no choice' Ikuto?" She asked as he grinned and out of his fist came a giant purple cat paw. The claws came out and swung at Amu. She dogged the first attack but the second one came to fast and it hit her painfully. She was hit into the air her body cut up with big cat scratches that covered her body. Ikuto sighed and walked over and just as he was about to pick her up Amu landed on right in his jaw again hard enough to make him stumble backwards.

"I said it once and ill say it again…" Amu said getting up blood pouring out of her cuts her face slightly bruised.

"IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!" Amu said as she picked up her bag and began to run towards home only getting about 20ft from Ikuto as she collapsed to her knees spilling blood all over the place. She then fell from her knees to the ground slowly losing her sight.

"Im not going." She protested as she saw Ikuto's feet.

"Not…going…" She said once again as she felt herself being picked up.

"…going…" She finally said as her eyes closed and everything went black.

--

Bring!

Tadase's phone went off as he was doing his homework.

"Hello?"

"_Hey little king_." The voice said on the other line. Tadase's eyes opened wide. He knew who it was.

"Ikuto… how do you have my number?" He demanded to Ikuto over the phone.

"_I got it from your little girlfriend's phone…_" Ikuto said blankly over the line. Tadase felt himself grow red with anger.

"And how did you get in from Hinamori-san? What has happened to her?" Tadase demanded once again as he felt his grip on his phone grow tighter.

"_Let's say we had a run in while she was walking home and well I decided that I would use her form an experiment and well she put up a fight but in the end she ended up spilling blood_." Ikuto told him as he sighed. Tadase then heard Ikuto yell.

"_Hey Yoru stay away from her! Amu's heals havent healed yet you can't go poking her like that._" Ikuto yelled at Yoru as Tadase faintly but heard Yoru's voice.

"_Aww but I thought she would have the Humpty Lock with her… a shame that she doesn't._" Yoru told him. Tadase remembered something.

"Well I guess we should go too. Good thing Keiseki stayed at home today." Tadase said to her.

"Hm yeah and Ran, Miki, and Su got caught up with my little sister Ami." Amu said as she flung her bag over her should and began walking out.

Tadase's eyes grew wide as he though to himself… This is all my fault… all my fault that Hinamori is in the hands of Easter.

"Tell me where you are…NOW!" Tadase screamed over the phone tears streaming down his cheeks.

"_Aww dose my little king have feelings for Amu? I will tell you all I due time…_" Ikuto said as he hung up.

"Wait… Ikuto wait!" Tadase yelled over the phone but it was too late… he had already hung up. Tadase closed his phone and put it down. He then layed his head down on his desk and cried.

"_I will get you back._"

**OMG i didnt Know that Tadase was totally in love with her... okay i did but well you people might not know... i think about making this a IkutoXAmu shipping instead of a AmuXTadase shipping because wll i think Ikuto and Amu make a cuter couple! yay -epic win once again-**


	2. My Great Escape

**Next chapter a little longer than the first but it is totally aweosome!! yeah for Shugo Chara! Yeah for my Shugo Chara! Thatnks to her i can write these awesome fanfics!**

**Discliamer: i do not own Shugo Chara but belive me its ture i have a Shugo Chara of my own!**

Amu's eyes fluttered open. She sat up in a quick flash when she felt something hurt in her chest. She looked down to find that she was bleeding from her chest and from her shoulders. She then questioned herself why she had only bandages on and not clothes.

"You might want to lie down before you bleed all over my bed." A strange voice spoke as Amu twirled her head around to find Ikuto sitting in a corner in a chair.

"I-ikuto… what are you…why are you…where am i…and why am I bandaged up…and not wearing clothes!" Amu said in one breath.

"Like I said you might want to lie down." Ikuto said as he got up and walked over to where Amu lay. She pulled the blanket up over her chest blushing like mad. Ikuto leaned in before pushing her back down onto the bed using a finger.

"Hey…ow!" She exclaimed as she fell backwards with enough force to hurt her shoulders.

"Get some rest." Ikuto said as he walked over to the window but before jumping out Ikuto said to Yoru…

"Watch over her and make sure _she_ doesn't come in." Ikuto told Yoru as he jumped out the window. Yoru nodded and then put a jinx on the door.

"There." He said. Amu lay in the bed thinking.

I don't remember what happened but how did I get these cuts on my body? Oh now I remember I fought Ikuto because he wanted to use me for something. I wonder what. No I don't want to know I have to get out of here.

"Hey Yoru did you know that there is a fresh supply of fish by the bay they swim near shore around this time." Amu said to Yoru as she saw his head turn in awe.

"Yup but if you don't hurry they will be gone." Amu said to him.

"Ahhh! I am going to go…stay here ill be back!" Yoru said as he jetted out the window. Amu smiled as she slowly got out of Ikuto's bed. She got her clothes back on and headed towards the door but remember that Yoru jinxed it. She then decided to risk it and jump out the window. She walked over to the window and peered out it. Not that far to the ground. Amu carefully stepped threw the window and sat on the frame. She then jumped. Amu landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ow…" Amu whined as she got up and began walking towards where she thinks is her home. Yoru arrived with a fish in his mouth ten minuets after Amu had left.

"Amu im back let's hope you… huh she's gone…Grahhh she tricked me!" Yoru yelled as he flew out the window to go get Ikuto who was so happening to be lying in the park.

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Amu is gone! She left she is gone!" Yoru told Ikuto as he received a flick in the head.

"And you let her escape?" Ikuto asked getting up.

"Umm well no… she kinda well umm she tricked me and said there was fish and well I went and when I got back she was gone." Yoru said to him as he put up his paws to protect himself from another attack but looked to find Ikuto already gone looking for her.

"Hey Ikuto wait up!" Yoru called after him.

--

Amu limped all the way to the school but she didn't know where to go or what to do then she remembered.

"_We are having a meeting tomorrow please be there."_

"That's right everyone is at the garden having a meeting! If I go now maybe they can help me." Amu said as she started limping towards the garden to where the meeting is being held.

--

"Everyone I have some news." Tadase said to them as he was cut off my Nadeshko.

"Where is Amu?" She asked.

"That is what I was going to tell you. She was kidnapped by Ikuto and I don't know where she is." Tadase told them his head low.

"Well why don't we go look for her? Kukai said to them as he stood up.

"I can feel Amu's presence." Ran said to them she pointed to the doorway and she was right. There stood in the door way a cut up blood stained girl who looked like she could collapse from the pain any minuet.

"Amu!" Tadase exclaimed as she limped over to them and took a seat in her chair.

"How did you get away from Ikuto?" Miki asked as she took out a pencil and paper.

"I distracted Yoru and jumped out the window and I was able to make it all the way here." Amu said to them as she layed her head on the table.

"Well im glad your back." Tadase said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ow…ow…ow." Amu stated as he lifted his hand off her shoulder.

"Sorry. Tell us what really happened?" Amu went over the story of what happened making sure not to leave out any detail.

"_I-ikuto. What are you doing here?" Amu asked as his hand came over her mouth._

"_I have a little plan in store and I need you for it." Ikuto said as he picked Amu up bridal style and began to walk._

"_What plan… put me down damnit! Im not going anywhere with you!" She yelled flailing her arms as one connected with his face as he dropped her._

"_You are coming with me and it's a good thing that your Shugo Chara's aren't here." Ikuto said closing in on her once again._

"_I guess I have no choice." Amu said as she lowered her head. Ikuto smiled as victory came closer._

"_But to fight!" She exclaimed as Ikuto stopped moving forward and looked as her stunned. Amu stood in a fighting position as Ikuto grinned more widely._

"_Suit yourself." He said to her as he started on a run towards her but Amu acted before she thought and swung her fist as hit. Ikuto dogged it and ran behind her wrapping on arm around her waist and the other around her neck. _

"_I got you now." He told her in a dry whisper. Amu was terrified but she needed to do something. Amu bit Ikuto's arm and turned around fast enough to catch one in his stomach. Amu then drove a fist up connecting with his chin._

"_I guess I can fight after all." Amu said proud of her self as she turned and started running towards home but Ikuto spoke._

"_I guess I have no choice…" he spoke that froze Amu in her tracks._

"_What do you mean by 'have no choice' Ikuto?" She asked as he grinned and out of his fist came a giant purple cat paw. The claws came out and swung at Amu. She dogged the first attack but the second one came to fast and it hit her painfully. She was hit into the air her body cut up with big cat scratches that covered her body. Ikuto sighed and walked over and just as he was about to pick her up Amu landed on right in his jaw again hard enough to make him stumble backwards._

"_I said it once and ill say it again…" Amu said getting up blood pouring out of her cuts her face slightly bruised._

"_IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!" Amu said as she picked up her bag and began to run towards home only getting about 20ft from Ikuto as she collapsed to her knees spilling blood all over the place. She then fell from her knees to the ground slowly losing her sight._

"_Im not going." She protested as she saw Ikuto's feet._

"_Not…going…" She said once again as she felt herself being picked up._

"…_going…" She finally said as her eyes closed and everything went black._

Everyone looked at Amu star struck.

"Is that really what happened?" Kukai asked as he looked over at a crying Yaya.

"Oh Amu-chan that's so sad im glad you are at least alive." Yaya proclaimed. Amu nodded her head.

"So is that what happened? I didn't know I could be so cruel." A voice called to them as they all looked up.

"Ikuto!" They al said in synchronization. Amu looked up as well her eyes wide.

"Character Change." All four of them exclaimed as they changed their characters and stood in front of the table in front of Amu.

"Character Transformation." Ikuto said as he transformed. Ikuto did a back flip as he landed on the table a big purple cat paw coming from out of his hand. He took a swipe at all four of them as they leaped back.

"Leave Amu alone!" Nadeshko yelled at him as this weird purple toxic came out of nowhere sending them back even farther. They blinked to find that Ikuto had Amu in his arms again bridal style.

"Well now I guess I should be going he said as he jumped up to the open ceiling tile.

"Ill call you later little king and tell you what is going on." Ikuto told them as he disappeared once again with Amu in his arms.

"Amu-chi!" Miki, Su, and Ran yelled as they watched this flying after them but getting knocked back the purple gust of wind.

"Amu." They all proclaimed as they sat down and said nothing.

"Now, now Amu you shouldn't run off like that." Ikuto said to her as she tried to struggle.

"If you keep doing that you are going to start to bleed again." Ikuto told her as Amu clamed down. She didn't want to bleed once more. She looked up at Ikuto as he looked down and their gaze met. Amu looked away blushing a bit.

"Now I guess I am going to have to block the window as well so that only I and Yoru can get out right Yoru?" Ikuto said to him as a voice came from inside him.

"Right!" Yoru said. Amu didn't know what to do so she turned around and pushed Ikuto with her feet separating them. Amu held herself as she went hurtling down towards the earth.

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled as he went after her catching her just a few feet from the ground.

"Now, now don't do anything stupid." Ikuto said to her as they jumped off to Ikuto's house where once again Amu lay in his bed resting healing her wounds.

There's no way to escape. Im trapped now I can't get out but I can call for help with my phone though. When Ikuto is gone ill call them and tell them where I am and they can come and get me.

Amu thought as she reached into her pockets to find that her phone was missing.

"Oh no where could it be?" She said scrambling to her feet to check.

"You mean this?" Ikuto asked as he held a pink phone.

"Hey give that back that's mine you shouldn't have it!" Amu whined as she tried to make a grab for it but Ikuto grabbed her wrist.

"I think ill hold onto it for now… until you can be trusted." Ikuto said as he placed it in his pocket. He then locked his lips with hers before hopping out the window leaving her there bewildered.

**Oh yeah here come that awesome-ness known as Ikuto X Amu! Yeah! I am too good at this! Okay well im thinking maybe next chapter i will have some Question and Answers before i start the next chapter! How dose that sound! XD  
love ya all!**


	3. The Lock and The Key

**This question is from Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha.**

**Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha:**

**Q: Hm does ikuto have a specific reason for kidnapping her?**

**A: Well yes he dose. He is going to use the Dumpty Key to find out what happens when he unlocks the Humpty Lock. Which will be in this chapter…that's when things get really interesting… maybe....**

**Okay i dont own Shugop Chara and like the other 2 chapters i have a Shugo Chara of my own.... she helps me write...sometimes... XD and i have another one! She helps me cook when i need help!**

**Disclaimer: Ummm i just said it so re-read that XD ^**

Amu stood there bewildered not knowing what happened to her. She then turned a bright red and began running in a circle.

"Oh my god Ikuto just kissed me what happened he kissed me oh no oh no!" Amu rushed to say before she fell back onto the bed thinking. Many thoughts going threw her head.

His lips were very soft and the touch of his lips against mine felt like I was in heaven…wait! What am I saying! He is our mortal enemy… yet he is keeping me locked in his room… what should I do?

Amu sighed and got up going over to a picture of what it looked like to be Ikuto, his mother and… the other half of the picture was missing.

"I wonder what happened to his father." Amu said aloud as Yoru woke up from his nap.

"Father? Oh Ikuto's father. He divorced himself from Ikuto's mom so that's what Ikuto never stays here, he is always outside." Yoru said with a stretch. Amu gasped.

"Oh im so sorry I didnt know that happened I shouldn't have asked." Amu spoke to Yoru as she sat on the bed her head in her hands.

"Don't worry about it." A voice said to her as she looked up to find Ikuto standing there.

"He was a poor father anyway…didn't like that I could grow a tail and cat ears." Ikuto sighed as he sat down next to Amu.

"My father was a mean man to me but my mother never believed me. He would hit me, smack be with a belt even put me on lockdown and give me food from a cat door in my room." Ikuto told Amu her eyes growing wide.

"One day when he was hitting me hard my mother came in a saw him. She screamed and ran over to me. I was only 6 at the time so I was hurt badly. My mother and father fought for a while until he got a annulment and broke up with my mother. After that I would never speak to her again because she never believed me that's why I don't stay home when she comes." Ikuto finally said as he got up and walked over to the window.

"Ill be back. I think you might need something… or ill need it." Ikuto said as he went out the window. Amu just starred at where Ikuto last stood. She then started crying. Amu layed down on the bed and pulled the covers over herself and cried. Yoru flew over to her in a snap trying to comfort her.

"Don't cry please don't cry! Oh I don't know what to do."

Finally after ten minuets Amu fell asleep her eyes red and puffy.

--

Ikuto walked along the street finally coming to where Amu lived. He walked up to the door and knocked. Her mom answered.

"Hello?" Amu's mom asked.

"Hello. I am Ikuto and Amu sent me to let you know that she will be staying at Nadeshko's House for some time and she sent me Nadeshko's Uncle to go get her stuff so that she can be ready." he continued.

"Right now she is busy getting ready from Nadeshko's birthday." Ikuto said as Amu's mom let him in and sent him upstairs where he went when Su screamed.

"Miki, Ran its Ikuto what is he doing in Amu-chi's room?" Su asked them.

"Yeah what are you doing here?" Ran and Miki asked together flying over to his face.

"Amu is staying with me for the time being and I came to get her stuff." Ikuto said opening on of Amu's draws to find in there a whole bunch of bras. Ikuto looked at it in awe. Ran flew over and took it from him.

"Don't touch we will get everything for you." Ran said as all three of them flew around putting stuff in a suit case and while they were busy Ikuto walked over to the little box Amu had gotten for her Shugo Chara's and he opened it and found what he came there for.

The Humpty Lock.

Ikuto took it and put it in his pocket.

"All done but we have a proposition. We go with you to see Amu." Ran said to Ikuto.

"Fine but you may only go to visit and that's all after that you must leave and come back here." Ikuto whispered to them in a harsh cold voice.

"Miki gulped and Su nodded her head. Ikuto went down the stairs followed by Su, Miki and Ran.

"Thank you for your time." Ikuto bowed to Amu's mom before leaving the house and heading down the street.

"I don't like this." Su said to Ran and Miki as they walked for some time and finally ended up at Ikuto's House.

"Hey Yoru a little help?" Ikuto called up to the open window as Yoru came out. Ikuto then got him tail and cat ears as he jumped up to the window and through it.

Ran miki and Su followed just to be bounced back from the jinx on the window.

"Ahhh we can't get threw!" Miki exclaimed. Ikuto walked over to Amu to find she was sleeping. He looked closer to find that she had been crying…for him. Ikuto then walked back to the window.

"Sorry you three but you have lucked out. Amu is asleep but come back tomorrow…alone." Ikuto said to them as he turned around and sat on the bed stroking Amu's hair. Amu's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh hello Ikuto." She said to him as she sat up. Ikuto opened his hand to reveal the Humpty Lock.

"I think I can trust you enough with this." He said as he placed the lock around her neck. Amu nodded her head and then layed back down. Ikuto stirred for a second before speaking.

"I want to try it…the key and the lock." He said to her. He leaned in closer to her key out in his hand. Amu back away a bit remembering what happened when they tried the first time.

"I don't know… I don't want to." Amu said as Ikuto leaned in farther and farther till they were almost kissing.

"Please?" Ikuto asked. Amu starred at him in shock. Never before had Ikuto said please for something.

"Umm well… okay." Amu said as she scooted back into the bed. Ikuto reached out and held the lock that was around her neck. Then he took the key and drew it closer and closer to the key hole.

There was a flash of pink and blue as the world around them disappeared. Ikuto looked around remember this place. Amu gulped as she put her hand on top of Ikuto's hand holding the key.

"Please let's just hurry this up." Amu said to him as she pulled his hand closer to the lock a strange feeling erupting from it as it was almost an inch away. Ikuto then put the key into the lock as a blast of white light erupted from the lock as it unlocked.

The white light engulfed Ikuto and Amu as they say there on the bed. They felt something strange as they both character transformed.

"Amulet Persian!" Amu said as she transformed into a purple cat outfit.

"Dark Persian!" Ikuto said as he transformed into a Black cat outfit.

"What the hell?" Amu asked Ikuto as she looked at him. His character transformation looked really sexy. He wore long black pants with a long black tail. He had a top that went down to his chest. Big furry cat ears on the top of his head with a key hanging from off his left ear.

Ikuto looked over at Amu and saw she was wearing a long purple dress that fit her body exactly. Her hair was hanging down in the front but up in the back with her cat ears one hanging down. She had her cat tail falling from out under the dress a big ribbon tied in the back of the dress. She had long nails for claws. On her wrist she had what looked like a lock bracelet.

"You…umm well look…good." Ikuto stammered. He went blank as Amu smiled at him.

"Thank you Ikuto! You look very cute like that." Amu said to him as she jumped up into the air not falling back down to the ground.

"Oh wow I can fly?" Amu asked with a amazed look on her face.

"Ikuto can you fly too?" Amu asked as she looked down at him lying in the air as if she were sleeping.

"Let me try!" Ikuto told her as he jumped up into the air not falling down either.

"I guess I can." Ikuto said as he looked up Amu right near is face.

"What?" Ikuto asked her as she locked her lips with his. Ikuto was shocked but he kissed her passionately. They stopping kissing and looked at each other as Ikuto flew down and landed on the ground.

"Amu get down here!" he said to her.

"Aw youre no fun." Amu said to him as she got down. Ikuto grabbed her wrist looking at the lock bracelet she had on. It was open.

"I wonder what happens if i…" Ikuto said as he closed the lock on the bracelet and they both transformed back.

"Close it." Ikuto finished his statement as he looked at Amu. She was on the ground on her knees breathing heavily.

"That was very tiring…" Amu told Ikuto as he kneeled besides her.

"Well now we know what it dose." Ikuto told her as he picked her up and placed her on the bed. He was tired but didnt show it.

"If you need me call me ill be on the roof." Ikuto said to her as he tossed her phone to him.

"I think I can trust you with this." Ikuto said to her before hopping out the window and jumping up to the roof. Amu caught her phone and looked at it. She didn't know what to do but she was tired so she decided to sleep.

She placed her phone next to the picture of Ikuto's mom and him. Ikuto lay on the roof thinking about hat happened. He leaned over the side of the house to look in the window to find that Amu was asleep.

"Good night precious." He said before recoiling back onto the roof falling asleep the sun out and the sky bright.

**Okay well theres the next chapter! Well wasnt that amazing! They both transform into cats with a mix of Amu's power to fly when transfored into Ran and then some of Miki's drawing skills when she draws dresses and Su with her cute little bow. From Ikuto it was the whole cat thing! XD Wow...well ill try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!**

**~Arigato!**


	4. The betraned and the betraded

**Okay i have a little warning for my readers....ending of this chapter might bring tears to the tadamu fans ( Tadase X Amu ) and so i advise you to get tissues! XD Well enjoy but first a little announcement from our wonderful friends of Shugo Chara.**

**Iuuto: I am so going to win Amu's heart!  
Amu: You already have - stares at Ikuto dreamily -  
Tadase: Noo Amu love me damnit....LOVE ME!  
Ikuto: Back off little king she is mine now and just watch in the next chapter......well i dont know what may happen....  
me: I know!  
Ikuto: Of course you know your the auther of this stupid story...  
Amu+Tadase: I want to know what happenes!  
Me: Okay well since Ikuto is a older person his hormones go haywire when Amu gets back from the shower then...  
Amu: Lalalalalaal i dont want to hear it! Neither do that readers!  
Ikuto: Yeah so save it for the next chapter......  
Tadase: 0_0  
Me: Amu would you please?  
Amu: oxXAnimeXxo dosent own Shugo Chara...not like i care....  
Mama+Papa: Oh Amu youre so 'Cool and Spicy!'**

Amu woke up to the sound of her phone going off. She looked at her phone and it said 7:30.

"Oh no I have a half hour till school starts!" Amu exclaimed as she got up and got dressed.

"Ikuto! Hey Ikuto where are you?" She called. Ikuto popped his head in the window and smiled.

"Morning. You called?" He asked. Amu nodded her head as she placed the lock around her neck and hid it under her shirt.

"Yeah im going to be late for school!" She told him as she walked towards the window limping bit. Ikuto nodded.

"Yeah you are but I think maybe you should stay here for today you still hurt." Ikuto told her as he came threw the window the jinx became invisible for a second then disappeared.

"Yeah and I think I know who's fault that is." Amu shot a glance at him. Ikuto laughed as he out his hand behind his head.

"Yeah but its _someone's_ fault for not listening and just coming." He said to her as he picked her up.

"What are you doing?" She asked him as Ikuto headed for the window.

"Taking you to school. I don't have to be in school till after you." Ikuto said as he got his tail and ears and hopped out the window he then hopped down the street and onto the roofs of houses till he was close to Amu's elementary. He placed her down on the ground and turned around.

"Ill pick you up after school." He said with a wave of his hand and he was off. Amu nodded her head and walked down the sidewalk and threw the gates where Kukai, Nadeshko, Yaya and Tadase ran up to her out of breath.

"Amu…" Kukai said as he walked over to her and hugged her for no apparent reason.

"Ow that hurts." Amu said as Kukai let go.

"Oh yeah I forgot about what happened between you and Ikuto." Kukai said hi hand behind his head. Amu smiled and laughed. She didn't tell them…she couldn't tell them that Ikuto was coming to get her from school.

"Im just glad you are okay." Tadase said as he blushed a bit. Amu smiled.

"Don't worry Ikuto has been taking good care of me." Amu told Tadase. She looked over at Yaya who was large eyed.

"Dont worry Yaya im just hurt a little but with all these bandages…" Amu pointed to her legs which were covered completely by bandages.

"Ill be able to heal a bit faster." She told Yaya she looked over at Nadeshko who was staring at her with eyes she couldn't really understand.

"Hey Amu do you want to spend the night at my house tonight?" She finally asked Amu. Amu nodded her head.

"Sure I would love too!" Amu told her. Amu knew she wouldn't be able to because Ikuto wouldn't let her. He wouldn't let her leave the house.

"We should get to class don't you think?" Amu said as she began to walk. Amu's leg bent one way and she fell.

"Amu!" Tadase exclaimed as he lunged forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

"You need to be umm more careful." Tadase stammered as he let go of her. Amu brushed herself off and smiled.

"Hey thanks! I will." She told him as she turned and headed to class leaving Kukai, Yaya, Nadeshko and Tadase behind.

"Well we better go then." Kukai said as she headed off with Yaya to the moon class.

"Yeah we better get tot the star class too Nadeshko." Tadase told her and he began walking.

--

Amu was sitting in her desk looking like she did always in school. Not caring.

"Hey look at Amu she had bandages on."

"Oh yeah I bet she got in a fight with some high school students and beat them!"

"Yeah I bet so I mean she looks badly beaten too!"

"I bet it was a hard fight."

"Look she has them on her arms and on her neck!"

"She must have taken them on while they had weapons. They must have tried to hit her with a metal bar."

"Yeah she looks like it doesn't hurt either!"

Amu sat there listening to the gossip that the group of boys and girl were saying.

"_Wow I don't rumors to say who I am and what im not. I wish this never happened and I had to have my so called 'cool and spicy' character._" Amu thought as two girls came up to her.

"Wow Amu you are so cool. My name is Mitsuki." The girl said to her.

"And my name is Terahema." The other girl said.

"You are so 'Cool and Spicy' it's and honor to be talking to you!" Both girls said synchronized.

"Yeah what ever." Amu said to them as they repeated…

"Cool and Spicy!" Amu sighed as the girls walked away. Amu looked at the clock.

"Only an hour left before I have to go to the meeting with the other guardians." Amu thought as the bell rang for class.

--

Outside Amu sat in the hot sun her gym clothes snug.

"Amu-Chi!" Amu heard someone say. Amu turned her head to find Ran, Miki and Su flying towards her crying.

"Amu-Chi we missed you we thought you were gone." Su cried. Amu hugged all three of them.

"It's good to see you three too. I missed you guys so much." Amu told them as she hugged them.

"Alright class we are running a mile to day so make sure your laces are tight and get ready to run on my mark." The coach said to the class.

"Ready Ran?" Amu asked her as Ran blinked the rest of her tears away and nodded.

"Hop, Step, Jump!" Ran said as she character changed and a heart appeared on her head.

"Ready, set, go!" The coach said as Amu took over running fast. Everyone who was running stopped and watched Amu run in awe.

"Look how fast she going!"

"She's almost half way done with the mile!"

"Go Amu go!"

"Cool and Spicy!" I group of girls yelled as the rest of the class ran trying to put in as much effort as Amu which really she wasn't putting in any effort at all. Amu ran across where they started changing back into herself and falling on the ground breathing heavily.

"An outstanding job Hinamori." The coach said to her. Amu nodded her head unable to speak at the moment. She then felt a sharp pain in her arms and legs and ever her stomach. Amu looked at those places to fins that her wounds had opened again and she was bleeding. The coach looked at her as she passed out.

"Some one come and help me!" Was the last thing Amu heard.

--

Amu woke up in the nurse's office the other four guardians around her. Tadase with a concerned face on, Yaya crying, Nadeshko trying to comfort her and Kukai leaning up against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Huh what happened?" Amu asked as she looked up and saw that they had all crowded around her.

"In gym you ended up running to much and opened your wounds again. You passed out from blood lose." Tadase told her. Kukai walked over and lifted up his sleeve to reveal a shot mark in his arm. Tadase, Nadeshko and Yaya did the same thing.

"We all gave you blood though because you needed it." Yaya sniffled as she put her sleeve back down. So did everyone else. Amu smiled.

"Thanks everyone thank you so much. If you guys didn't do that I would be out cold for a while." Amu said to them as she got up off the stable trying to stand up but sinking onto her knees.

"Amu!" Tadase exclaimed as he and Kukai went down to her side placing each one of her arms over their shoulders.

"You need to be more careful stupid." Kukai said to Amu as she began to laugh.

"Yes I will thank you Kukai." Amu told him. She looked up at the clock. School was about to end in three minuets.

"Why don't we go to the garden?" Tadase said as he took a step forward making Amu and Kukai step forward too.

"Yeah that's a good idea. Get there now before the rush of kids come." Nadeshko said to them. Kukai nodded as he took Amu and flung her over his shoulder.

"What the-"Amu began as Kukai began to run.

"I would be better off this way. We only have two minuets before the bell rings." Kukai told her as he ran threw the halls. He ended up in the front of garden tired. He placed Amu on the ground and then fell on the ground next to her breathing heavy. They heard the bell ring as they saw Tadase, Nadeshko, and Yaya coming almost the where they lay.

"Lucky that time huh Amu? When you get better it will be a dash at full speed or payback." Kukai huffed to her. Amu laughed as she nodded her head.

"Okay Kukai." She said to him as they high fived.

"Amu, Kukai are you two alright?" Nadeshko asked as Yaya took out a piece of candy and began eating it.

"You know Amu…Yaya was worried about you. Yaya didn't want Amu to die." Yaya told her as she smiled not crying this time. Tadase smiled at the warmth of Amu's laugh.

"Don't worry I will be around forever Yaya." Amu said getting up and then helping Kukai up.

"Sorry to end this little love fest but im here to pick Amu up." A cold voice was heard as they all looked up to find Ikuto sitting up in a tree a smile spread across his face.

"I-ikuto." Amu stammered a blush spread across her face. Tadase looked at Amu then at Ikuto. Tadase grabbed Amu's hand and ran into the forest where it was dark but still possible to see.

"T-tadase?" Amu asked him as they ran it a cave.

"Amu now that we are alone and there is no way for Ikuto to see us or hear us I have…well ummm… some thing to tell you." Tadase said blushing.

"I…well umm…I you see…well…..i love you Amu!" Tadase said to her as Amu sighed.

"IM sorry Tadase but there is some one who I love and he loves me too." Amu told him as she felt the air in the cave grow dull. She could hear a dripping noise that wasn't there before.

"Oh I see." She finally heard Tadase say something.

"_So that's how if felt to be rejected by someone….thats how Amu felt when I said the same thing to her._" Tadase thought as he remembered what happened between him and Amu.

"Im sorry about before. I like you my Prince." Amu said her eyes a big a hearts, standing up a hand raised in the air. Tadase looked away as Keiseki took over.

"Im sorry but… I already like someone." He told her. The next thing he knew Amu ran out of the auditorium crying.

"She doesn't care for you little king." Tadase looked around and there in the front of the cave stood Ikuto.

"She loves me…and I love her get it now little king? You can never have her. She is mine and she always will be. I used the Dumpty key to unlock the Humpty Lock and now we both see we are meant for each other." Ikuto said holding out his arms as if he was about to hug the air. Amu got up letting go of Tadase's hand and running over to Ikuto being embraced in his loving arms.

"A-amu…" Tadase whispered as he saw Ikuto pick Amu up bridal style and turn around getting his cat ears and tail back.

"Well see ya…little king." Ikuto said as he hopped off Amu in his arms.

"Amu why?" Tadase asked as he was left in the cave tears streaming down his cheek.

**HOLY CRAP now wasnt that sad? You have to admit it...that was sad even though im not a Tadamu fan...i like Ikuto and Amu pairings! XD Well wait till next chapter to find out what happen with Amu and Ikuto...little warning...contains lemon....maybe... -Attacked by Amu and Tadase-**

**Please R&R !**


	5. Why arent you ever wrong?

**OMG sorry people for not updating sooner but like i had to like yeah know do school work and stuff and well i could do it...and besides i have writters block!  
Ikuto: Well this chapter better be pretty damn good then if it took that long to update it.  
Me: -throws catnip at Ikuto-  
Iktuo: -jumps out the window and tired to get catnip-  
Amu: Iktuo no do go! -chases after Ikuto-  
Tadase: No amu thats too dangerous! -chases after Amu-  
Me: 0_0 no who is gonna do the discliamer thingy!!!  
Nadeshko: I will since i am here and in this chapter!  
Me: FIne with me go ahead Nadeshko  
Nadeshko: oxXAnimeXxo dosent own Shugo Chara, Hot and Cold by Kattie Perry, or the poem for Demon in my Veiw by Edgar Allen Poe but well i guess i dont who dose so....ENJOY THE FUCKING CHAPTER OR ELSE!  
Me: Oh god Character Change!**

Ikuto jumped up threw the window with Amu in his arms. He placed her down on the bed and looked around his room looking for Yoru.

"Yoru!" Ikuto called. Yoru popped in from under the covers on the bed.

"What is it Ikuto?" He asked him yawning and then stretching.

"I want you to look over Amu for now I have to go do something for a while but then I will be back." Ikuto said to him as Amu said something but ten stopped.

"Hmm? What is it Amu?" Ikuto asked her as he walked over and kneeled on the floor by the bed.

"Well I was….you know…kinda wondering…..well Nadeshko wanted me…." Amu was stopped by Ikuto placing one finger over her lips to silence her.

"He…I mean she wants you to spend the night huh?" Ikuto asked her as he got up. He walked toward the window and then turned his head before leaving as he answered his own question before Amu could.

"We'll see." He said as Ikuto jumped out the window and then disappeared. Amu walked around Ikuto's room when Yoru started flapping his yap.

"Hey okay well I am in charge of you so you have to do what I say okay?" Yoru explained to Amu as she leaned on one leg and crossed her arms.

"And what if I don't? Hmm? What are you going to do? Scratch me with your little kitty claws?" Amu asked him as she grabbed him and practically threw him underneath the warm blanket on Ikuto's bed.

"Nya." Yoru said as he fell asleep.

Amu decided she would take a shower first before she did anything else. After being covered in blood it might do her some good. Amu walked into a room that had a shower and a nice sized tub.

"A shower would do me good." Amu said as she started the shower and undressed.

"Hey Amu I came back to let you know don't touch-" Ikuto said as he looked around to find that she was no where. Ikuto looked everywhere but the shower last. Amu stood in the visible shower washing her thin body with soap cleaning all of her cuts when Ikuto walked in.

"Hey Amu are you in here?" He said as he saw amu in the shower. She was completely flawless and It made him go crazy when-

"Ahhh you pervert knock next time!" Amu yelled as she threw the soap and it landed right in Ikuto's eyes. Ikuto let out a huge hissing noise as he ran out shutting the door behind him

"That was unexpected." He said as he left again. Amu got out of the shower and dressed in different clothes. She then dried her hair with a blow dryer Amu walked out of the bathroom and stretched deciding she would take a look around Ikuto's room. Amu walked around and she saw a book on Ikuto's shelf that seemed to be pushed back away from all the others. She moved the other books out of the way and pulled it out. The cover read, "_Poems for the young_", on it. She opened the book to a page that was marked in the book.

"Must be one of Ikuto's favorite poems then." She said as she skimmed threw it. The she read it a second time more slowly. Then a third time.

_From childhood's hour I have not been_

_As others were- I have not seen_

_As others saw- I could not bring_

_My passions from a common spring-_

_From the same source I have not taken_

_My sorrow- I could not awaken_

_My heart to joy at the same tone-_

_And all I lov'd- I lov'd alone_

_Then- in my childhood- in the dawn_

_Of a most stormy life- was drawn_

_From ev'ry depth good and ill_

_The mystery which binds me still-_

_From the torrent, or the fountain-_

_From the red cliff of the mountain-_

_From the sun that round me roll'd_

_In it's autumn tint of gold-_

_From the lightning of the sky_

_AS it pass'd me flying by-_

_From the thunder, and the storm-_

_And the cloud that took the form_

_( And when the rest of heaven was blue )_

_Of a demon in my View-_

She put it down and sighed.

"That was a beautiful poem no wonder Ikuto likes it." She said to her self as she saw there was a radio in his room. Amu walked over and turned the radio on. As she did that the Chorus for Hot & Cold started.

_Cuz you're hot and you're cold_

_You're yes and your no_

_You're in and you're out_

_Your up and your down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight we break up_

_We kiss we make up_

Amu turned the radio off and looked around once more_._ The room was a mess. Amu heard a knock on the window as Ikuto peered his head in again.

"Back." He said as he hopped in the window.

"Yoru!" Ikuto called once again as Yoru came flying out from under the blanket one of his hears bend backwards as it he was rolling around a lot.

"Yoru why were you sleeping?" He asked him slightly as he grabbed his tail and held him in front of him.

"Well you see Amu threw me into the blanket and it was hard to get out so I kinda fell asleep." Yoru lied as Ikuto let him go.

Yoru sighed in believe as Ikuto grabbed his ear and threw him into the window on the opposite side of the room.

"Ow." Was the last thing Yoru said as he fell on the floor and fell asleep once more.

"You can go." Ikuto finally said without moving his head to look at her.

"What?" Amu asked curious.

"You can go and spend the night at your friend's house." Ikuto said to her as he handed her a bag that was filled with her clothes.

"Call and let her know you are going." Ikuto said as he sat on the bed and starred at her long and hard before looking away as Amu dialed the number.

"Hello? Is Nadeshko there? May I speak with her? Thank you." Amu said as she waited a second before she heard Nadeshko on the other line.

"Hey Nadeshko it's Amu."

"_Hey Amu! S did you ask if you can spend the night?_"

"Yeah and my parents said I could. So what time should I go over?"

"_If you can now would be good._"

"Okay ill be there in a few minuets."

"_See ya then Amu. Bye!_"

"Bye." Amu hung up the phone so see Ikuto and his ears spying.

"Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" Amu asked playfully.

"And what if I did?" Ikuto asked her getting up to accept her challenge. Amu too a step forward and so did Ikuto.

"This… is what I am going to do…" Amu said to him as she lunged at him. Ikuto got shocked as he toppled over onto the bed Amu on top of him…tickling him. Ikuto just laying there at Amu's sad attempts to get him to laugh.

Amu stopped and looked at Ikuto who still lay there motionless. The next thing she knew Ikuto was on top of her pinning her down by the arms.

"My turn." Ikuto said as he started to tickle her. Amu fought back but then erupted into laughter.

"Stop! Stop it please!" Amu laughed trying to get him off of her but failed. Ikuto started to move down to her sides and she jumped which caused Ikuto to go flying into the wall across from the bed.

"I forgot to warm you I hate when people touch my sides. I kinda freak out." Amu said to Ikuto who got up and held his head before picking up Amu up and her back and then hopping out the window.

"It's almost dusk I better get you there so she doesn't worry. Is that a plan?" Ikuto asked her as he got his cat ears and tail back as he jumped on the roof tops of houses.

"You know you are heavy." He said to her which made Amu freak."

"He look who is talking cat boy." Amu said her face as red as a cherry. Amu turned her head away from Ikuto steam coming out of her ears. Ikuto laughed.

--

Shortly after the "incident" they arrived at Nadeshko's house.

"Thanks Ikuto." Amu said as she turned to ring the doorbell on the giant mansion like house but was pulled back by Ikuto who embraced her in a long and passionate kiss. Ikuto pulled away and Amu blushed.

"See ya latter, Amu." Ikuto said as he left.

"Oh amu you're here! I saw you in the window standing there!" Nadeshko said as she opened the giant wooden door. Amu turned very fast as she saw Nadeshko standing there smiling.

"Hey Nadeshko! Umm you didn't see anything right?" Amu asked a little worried hopping she didn't see anything.

"Oh you mean Ikuto kissing you? No I didn't see anything." Nadeshko winked. Amu smiled at her as they went inside.

--

"So what happened last time I was here was because of our Shugo Chara's?" Amu asked as she too a sip of the tea that Nadeshko poured for her in her room.

"Hmmm yeah." Nadeshko said to Amu as she blew the top of her tea to cool it off.

"Ah I see. So there is no curse?" Amu asked her as she took another sip before putting the tea down and yelling out.

"OW THAT WAS HOT!" Nadeshko laughed as her mother came in.

"Amu, Nadeshko time for you two to go to bed." Nadeshko's mother said to them as she turned off the light to the room. Amu and Nadeshko got into their beds and lay down.

"Hey Amu I have a question." Amu heard Nadeshko say to her in the dark.

"What is it Nadeshko?" Amu asked as she heard a sigh come form Nadeshko.

"Do you really like Ikuto?" Nadeshko asked her finally. Amu stirred for moment.

"Well I guess you could say that. But I have a feeling that someone else wants me to keep me to their self." Amu said sitting up not seeing anything.

"Yeah and do you know that person who you feel that wants to keep you is Tadase?" She heard Nadeshko get up too.

"Well I figured that out and I well I can't but feel that he needs to lose hope of getting with me."

SMACK.

Nadeshko slapped Amu across the face. She was stunned as a bunch of thoughts went threw her mind.

"_How is Nadeshko able to slap me if it is dark? Why did she slap me? Was it because of what I said? Dose she really think Tadase has a chance with me?"_

"Amu don't you see! You like Tadase and he likes you… well I thought you liked him… but ever since Ikuto unlocked the Humpty Lock with his Dumpty Key you tow have been made for each other! Don't you get it? Tadase loves you damnit! He loves you like there is not end don't you see that?" Nadeshko broke down crying after that.

"I see." Amu said getting up as she grabbed her bag of clothes and she headed towards the door the lead the way to the gate in the front of the house.

"Then I won't bother you with my presence anymore." Amu told her tears streaming down her checks and onto her clothes. Amu opened the door and closed it running down the hall ways hearing her name being called by Nadeshko but never turning back to see what she wanted.

Amu ran until she got to the gate of Nadeshko's house. Amu slipped her shoes on and didn't bother to put her jacket on even though it was 24 degrees outside. Amu opened the gate and ran and ran until she came to the park far from Nadeshko's house and yet far from Ikuto's house too.

"He little girl are you lost?" Amu heard a voice as she turned around to find on of the Easter workers standing behind her.

"The boss has wanted to go and get you for so long and now that, that cat isn't anywhere near you…he can have what he wants." The worker said as he grabbed Amu's Arm and twisted it behind her back causing Amu to scream out in pain.

Amu fell to her knees as tears started to re form running down her face.

"He you two get the rope and the cloth." The worker said as two others came over as they tied Amu up and put the cloth almost over her mouth as her phone started to ring. One of the workers pulled it out of Amu's bag and looked at it.

987-9473

Ikuto's number. The worker put the phone down and left it there as he picked Amu up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Ah yes the boss will be very pleased to hear that we gt what he wanted oh yes." The worker said as they practically threw Amu into the back of the truck that was near by. Amu looked out before the doors were closed.

"_Nadeshko…_" It was true Nadeshko was standing there being held back but a new project. Plants were strung up around her legs and arms so she couldn't move of even character change.

"Amu!" Nadeshko cried out as the doors were shut all the way. The truck drove off in an instant.

"Umm what should I do… Oh I know! Ikuto! Ikuto please Amu needs your help!" Nadeshko called out as finally out of the shadows came Ikuto running. He cut Nadeshko out of the plant trap and then walked over to where Amu's phone lay.

He picked it up and looked at it. One missed call. Ikuto opened it to find that it was him who called her last.

"Ikuto Easter…" was all Nadeshko was able to say as Ikuto took off in the direction of the truck. Nadeshko sat there and looked out to where the truck and Ikuto had gone.

A video of Amu getting kidnapped played threw her head again and again and again and again until she couldn't take it. Nadeshko called all of the Guardians but she called Tadase last.

"Hello Tadase this is Nadeshko. We have an emergency… Easter has kidnapped Amu."

"_Easter…had Amu?"_

"Yes and Ikuto-"the other side of the phone line went dead after the word 'Ikuto'. Nadeshko closed her phone and ran after Ikuto and the truck.

**Dude what the fuck!!!! Amu was kidnapped by Easter! Srry everyone who thought thtat it was gonna be lemon but wait it will be...sooner or later...and it will be good lemon.... mwahahaha -torture- thus it the mind of a 13 year old girl! XD**

**Any way let see how the next chapter will go and HAHAHAH I TOLD YOU SO THAT THERE WOULD A A SHOWER PART IN THIS CHAPTER! XD so please Review this story and a magical cookie will be given to you and it will grant you one wish! Yeah for cookies!**


	6. Black Despise

**OMG its the next chapter! I think this was an awesome chapter when i read it over..... i hope it ends well dont you think.**

**Amu: Whta the fuck easter you use me for this...  
****Ikuto:-covers Amu's mouth- Shhh dont tell them....let them read....  
Me: Yeah Amu let them read.....anyway i hop you enjoy thing chapter and sorry to sat but my next chapter will be coiming out on christmas vacation so wait till then! XD umm Ikuto will you please?  
Ikuto: oxXAnimeXxo so dosent not own Shugo Chara but if she did...well lets say i would look a whole lot sexier. XD  
Me:....true....**

Ikuto ran after the truck that had Amu in it.

"Amu… I will not let Easter use you for their sick games." Ikuto cursed himself and then stopped in an instant when the truck came to a stop. It stopped at looks like Easter's headquarters. Ikuto jumped into a near by bush and watched two Easter members open the door in the back and grab Amu.

She was struggling but with her arms and legs tied to her body it was kind of hard. Ikuto felt his anger rise when they dragged Amu by the hair up the stairs and into the doors.

"Damn them…Damn them all to hell and back." Ikuto said to himself as he got up and sneaked around thee back of the building, yoru hot on his trail.

"Yoru are you ready?" Ikuto asked as he character changed with Yoru. Ikuto jumped high up in the air and landed on the roof top of Easter. He then ran towards the door when it opened. The two men who came out of the truck walked out onto the roof top with a cigarette in their hands.

"Boy Easter sure has one weird plan with that girl huh?" One said to the other.

"Yeah and I think they need us to do an experiment with her… I think the same one they tried with the freaky UFO things from before." The guy replied. Ikuto felt his anger rise once more as he took a few steps forward.

"Yeah but since she is wearing the lock the X eggs will be controlled and it will be easier to control her." The other guy replied back.

"Hey aren't they already starting the experiment?"

"Yeah we should go and help." The tow guys walked back inside not noticing Ikuto was standing there in the shadow pretty close to where they were. The door closed and then Ikuto opened it carefully just to see the two men climb down the stairs.

Ikuto followed quietly as they went down 2 flights of stairs until they went into a room that said 'Top Secret'. The door closed and from inside he could hear the screams coming from the machine and also from Amu.

"Amu!" Ikuto said as he opened the door to see the rest of the process. Amu was strung into a machine with a cord around her waist. On the left of her there was a try filled with about 13 X eggs.

The eggs were being dissolved into liquid and being sucked up and put inside Amu her screams echoing threw out the experiment room.

"What the hell are you doing to my Amu!?!" Ikuto demanded as he grabbed one of the men by the neck.

"Something Easter should have done a long time ago. And thanks to you, Tsyukiyomi Ikuto we were able to finished it. You brought the final ingredient, Hinamori Amu." The guy told him as he was thrown against the glass breaking it.

The last of the eggs were fused inside Amu when ikuto cut her lose and flung her over his shoulder.

"Tell your boss that if you ever hurt Amu again I will come after his personally and kick his frilly little ass you hear me?" Ikuto snarled at them as he ran out the door as the intruder alarm went off. Ikuto ran out to the top of the building when about a dozen guards emerged from the door.

"Hold it there Tsyukiyomi Ikuto and give us back the girl." The guards moved forward guns pointed at Ikuto. Ikuto backed up as he felt himself at the edge.

"Don't shoot." He said as he jumped backwards. The guards ran to the edge in hope to stop them from getting away but they were gone. Ikuto had jumped over a fence that was nearby and ran off in the direction of his house. Ikuto was half way home when he ran into Tadase and the rest of the guardians.

"Tsyukiyomi Ikuto give us Amu and leave her alone for the rest of your life." Tadase said to him as he took a step forward with Keiseki by his side.

"We want Amu-chi back you big dumb cat!" Yaya yelled to him also taking a step forward.

"Hey Ikuto If you don't give us Amu we will be forced to fight you." Kukai told him as Nadeshiko added more.

"And it looks to me that you are out numbered one to four." Nadeshiko told him her arms crossed.

"Yeah! Let's get him." Yaya said to them all when Amu spoke.

"N…n…n…no…don't…don't... touch…h…him." Amu stammered as Ikuto carefully placed her on the ground. Amu energy was drained and she could feel her body. It felt as if she was on air floating and floating and never reaching solid ground.

"Amu." Tadase held his breath as Amu tilted to one side and almost fell over but Ikuto caught her. Tadase looked into Amu's eyes and felt something come from her and it didn't feel like the normal her. He blinked a couple of times to see her eyes were changing to black.

"Amu are you…alright?" Kukai said to her as he moved closer to her and stretched a hand out.

"G…g…get…get away…away…f…from…m…me."Amu said but Kukai moved closer.

"I said…GET AWAY FROM ME!" Amu yelled as everyone went flying backwards. Intense energy came from her. The X eggs were beginning there effect on Amu and she was loosing consciousness.

"Unlock my heart…" Amu said as she transformed into an all black character. Her hair was stained black a tight black tank top fit snug on her chest with dark black pants. She had an X on her head and her eyes were a deep blue with black in it.

"Black despise." Amu mumbled as she rose into the air.

"All who wish for there would-be self listen to my plea follow those who know the way turn to lack and shield the day." Amu said as a swarm of X eggs appeared around Amu swirling and humming when they hatched.

"X characters!" Nadeshiko exclaimed as they danced around Amu.

"This is all Easter's doing." Ikuto finally managed to say as Amu spoke.

"Those who go against the black abyss shall never see the day again. Go my pawns!" Amu ordered as she pointed at Ikuto and the guardians.

"Yes my lord!" they chanted as they went off and swarmed around Ikuto and the guardians. One of the X characters wore a small scarf and had a snowflake wand.

"Snowflake shower!" The X character chanted as it pointed the wand towards Ikuto and the Guardians. A shower of black snowflakes began to fall. Yaya fell asleep and so did Nadeshiko and Kukai. Tadase and Ikuto were fine but the others were fast asleep.

"Amu stop this right now don't yo see your hurting the others!" Tadase yelled to her as he pointed his staff at all the X characters.

"Holy Crown!" he yelled as a big orange light captured all of the X character and kept them in one stop. Ikuto took the advantage and jumped at Amu but amu put a hand up and a blast of dark septic energy pushed Ikuto back.

"No one shall interfere!" Amu yelled as she rose higher into the air. Tadase used the holy crown on her and it just missed but caught Amu's body just below the next. Ikuto made a jump for her once more and was able to grab her and pushed her to the ground breaking the ground under them.

"Ikuto stop you're going to hurt Amu it's just a misunderstanding!" Tadase said as Ikuto snapped back.

"This is no misunderstanding little king! Easter has implanted X eggs inside Amu and is controlling her! The only way to get her to stop is to beat her until she comes back!" Ikuto said as he slammed his fist in Amu's stomach.

Amu gasped out in pain as blood poured out of her mouth. Ikuto hit her so hard that he knocked her out. Ikuto sat there as Amu changed back into her self. First Amu's hair turned pink then her eyes change back to their normal color.

Then Amu's shirt changed back into a red t-shirt with white arms. Her pants changed back to the light blue color as she lay there motionless.

"Ikuto you bastard you hurt her!" Tadase yelled to Ikuto as he ran forward but stopped.

"Don't…touch…him." Tadase looked as he saw Ikuto place Amu's arm around his neck and held her by the waist. He carefully lifted her up and helped her stood on the ground.

"Don't you…see… I love…him…you hurt him…I will…never…forgive you…Tadase." Amu spoke softly and slowly drawing in a breath. Ikuto then look at Amu and he nodded his head and jumped off to his house where he would lay Amu down in his bed and watch over her for the night.

--

Ikuto jumped threw the window and layed Amu down on the bed.

"No Ikuto I want to take a bath first. I don't know what happened but I don't want to smell my own blood." Amu said as she tried to get up but fell. Ikuto caught her and then picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bathroom.

He turned the water on and let the hot water run till the tub was half fill with hot water. Then he ran the cold a bit so it was hot but not to hot. He then fiddle with Amu's shirt when she laughed.

"I think I can manage Ikuto." Amu said to him gaining most of her strength back. Amu then shooed Ikuto out of the bathroom and then closed he door behind her. Amu then took her shirt off and unlatched her Bra.

She then undid her pants button and pulled her pants off. She took off her panties and threw her hair up. Ikuto was staring threw the lock in the door when Amu spoke.

"Ikuto you pervert." Amu said as she kicked the door which hit Ikuto in the eye. Ikuto held his eye and then spoke to himself.

"She has one powerful kick." He laughed as he decided to go out for a walk.

--

Amu got into the tub a chill going up her spine as the hot water hit her.

"Ah." She said with relief as she sat down into the tub. She sank down into the water and closed her eyes trying to recall what happened after she left Nadeshiko's. Amu thought hard but nothing came back.

"Why dose my stomach hurt?" Amu said her voice echoing throughout the bathroom. She put her hand on her stomach and felt something or something's moving around inside her stomach. Amu ten went unconscious as the X eggs and Easter took over.

Amu got up out of the bathtub and got dressed. She then jumped out the window and landed gracefully. Amu ran and ran not needing to stop until she came to the building for Easter.

"Hinamori Amu you are late." A voice said to her.

"Sorry master I had to finish some business." Amu said as she bowed her wet hair falling in front of her face a wicked smile spread across her face.

--Ikuto returned from his walk to find that it was quiet. Ikuto walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Amu?" He knocked again.

"Amu are you in there?" Ikuto opened the door to find the bathroom was empty and that Amu was nowhere to be found.

"Shit!" Ikuto far for the window and jumped out running to the only place he knew she could have gone in her condition. Easter.

**holy crap Amu is being controlled by eatser and CHaracter changes into some freaky emo bitch who used X characters to controll the world and find the Embryo.....this is getting good man! poor Amu she got hit by ikuto....damn him....**

**Okay well people i am having a question and answers for my next chapter opening so if you have any questions you want to ask me then submit them in your reveiw! Thats guys love you all! -hugs-**


	7. Battle between two loves

**Okay you guys have given me some questions and i am here to give my reply to them. First one was from ****Amulet-Pyro-Girl** **and the question was..."is amu pragnet with an x egg?" That is a good question but no She had the X Eggs fused inside her so Easter can control her.**

Okay next question is from **Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi** **and the question was..."What will Ikuto do?" hmm well if you want te answer to your question read this chapter for it is filled with suspence and thrills!**

Next question is from **nmccullough** **and i have two questions. First question is "how the hell is amu going to recover?" Well the answer is simple....wait for the next chapter! XD OKay the second question is** **"how come Nadeshiko is so mad at ikuto?" Wel Nadeshiko is Nadihko and well he likes Amu so i guess a little jealous much. -smirk-**

The last question is from **xXLieselotteXx** **and the question is.... "when will they get some lemon pie?" and i have to say like what i said for ****nmccullough** you have to wait for the next chapter! -bigsmirk- Im just evil like that!

**Welcome to the new chapter of oxXAnimeXxo's Shugo Chara fanfic! Please enjoy this chapter!**

Amu walked up the stairs and inside Easter's doors. One of the men led her to an elevator and told her to go up to the top floor and that the boss was waiting for her. Amu nodded her head and stepped in.

"Top floor." She mumbled to herself as she pushed the button for the 13th floor. The elevator jerked a bit then went up. Amu waited till the elevator reached the 13th floor and then stopped. The doors opened and Amu stepped out. She looked down the hallway that seemed to never end. She walked and walked until she hit the door. She looked at the door and saw that it was painted to make it seem like it was a never ending hall.

"Weird." Amu knocked on the door and a voice said from the other side 'Come in.' Amu opened the door and walked in to find a big office filled with games and chair and candy. Amu looked in awe then looked to see a man behind the desk.

"Welcome Hinamori Amu. You don't know me but I know you." The man said.

"You are Roi Kanadishi president of Easter and you control all pawns of Easter… even ikuto." The sound of Ikuto's voice rolled off her tongue. Amu shuttered as she felt herself grow weak but then stronger.

"Something the matter?"

"No…" Amu looked away and then looked back as she saw Roi studying her.

"You can do Character Changes right? With the X eggs too right?"

"Yes I can. I have done if before to beat Ikuto and the guardians."

"Are you not part of the guardians? And don't you and Ikuto have something going on?"

" Yes I am a guardian and no me and ikuto don't have something 'going on'."

"Well show me your Character Change with the X eggs."

"As you wish… my heart unlock." Amu said as she started to Character Change. She transformed again into an all black character. Her hair was stained black a tight black tank top fit snug on her chest with dark black pants. She had an X on her head and her eyes were a deep blue with black in it.

"Black despise." Amu mumbled as she fell back and landed in a chair crossing her legs and stared at Roi.

"So what do you think?"

"It looks good…gives a bad name to Easter… I like it!" Roi stood up and placed his hands on the desk.

"Now all I need you to do is sign this contract… and you will be apart of Easter." Roi took out a contract and handed it to Amu who took it and pulled out a pen from her back pocket. Amu then signed her name. _Hinamori Amu._ Roi took the paper back and smiled. Then ikuto Blasted through the door and saw Amu sitting there and he saw Roi with a wicked smile. Ikuto ran over and grabbed Roi by the shirt.

"What did you do to her to make her like this! Are you fucking kidding me! Where is the Amu that I love! Turn her back right now or ill fuck you up! IM NOT KIDDING BITCH DO IT NOW OR ELSE!" Ikuto screamed at Roi when Amu got up and a black wave of energy came pooling out of Amu.

"Unhand him Ikuto." Amu looked into Ikuto's eyes and soon Ikuto let go… Amu was hypnotizing him. Ikuto then shook his head and ran at Amu trying to land a punch in her gut. Amu leaped out of the way and grabbed that back of Ikuto's shirt.

"Wow she is fast…faster than Ikuto the cat…" Roi said as Amu pulled Ikuto and threw him out the window walking over to the broken window to see ikuto hit the ground with a thud.

"Very good Amu, very good." Roi said as he clapped his hands and sat down. Amu looked down to see ikuto getting up. She stepped out of the window and walked across the air and layed down and looked down at Ikuto.

"I thought cats landed on their feet moron!" Amu yelled to him to see him jump up then disappear.

"But I bet you didn't know I was this fast?" Ikuto said to Amu as he appeared right behind her a smiled across his face. Ikuto slammed his fist down to find he was punching nothing. He looked around to find Amu sitting in a tree near by.

"What am I too fast?" Ikuto blinked and she was gone.

"Or am I just trying to hard?" Ikuto looked behind him to find her on the roof. Ikuto jumped up to where she was and landed on the roof.

"Amu show yourself!" Ikuto demanded.

"I am showing myself." Amu said from behind him. Before he could turn around Amu he hit him…hard. Ikuto went flying off the roof and into the tree Amu was sitting in.

"Or am I just everywhere?" Amu said as she put her hands in a diamond and pushed ikuto in the stomach sending him threw the forest breaking down trees. Amu then flew back up into Roi's office and brushed herself off.

"How was that for he first time on the job?" Amu asked Roi as she sat back down on the chair and crossed her legs again turning back into her clothes she was in when she left Ikuto's house.

"That was wonderful. One more question… how long can you hold the Character Change?" Roi asked Amu as she gave the wickedest smile the whole day.

"As long as I want. With the X Eggs I can control the time of my Character Change. For all I care I can turn into my Character forever but that would be a waste of time… I have school and a rep to keep you know." Amu told him getting up and walked towards the window.

"No if I may I am going to leave." Amu jumped out the window and as soon as her feet touched the ground she was gone. Roi looked out the window and saw the mess Amu made with the trees and Ikuto.

"Oh yes she will be very Useful. Very useful indeed." Roi said as he looked out the window once more and the called people to come in and fix it.

--

Ikuto opened his eyes and looked around to find himself in the forest surrounded by broken trees. He jumped up and his breathing was heavy.

"Why dose my chest hurt so much?" He looked down to find that his whole chest was bleeding from Amu's Diamond attack.

"Curse her… when she returns to normal she is so getting punished." Ikuto smiled and then limped away heading for his house.

--

Amu stopped in front of her house when she lost consciousness and the X eggs took over. For good.

"Now to reclaim my rightful place as Hinamori Amu, and when I can get my hands on her Chara's then I can take them to Easter and transform them into her own Black Chara's." Amu said t herself before walking into the house and shouting.

"Im home!" Ami came running out of nowhere and jumped on her.

"Amu-chi!!!! Ami missed you!" Ami said crying. Mama and Papa came in Papa with his camera taking pictures.

"Amu youre finally home! How was it at Nadeshiko's?" Mama asked Amu.

"Okay I guess." Amu said looking to the right of her acting cool. Mama and Papa then went…

"Cool and Spicy!" Amu got Ami off of her and walked upstairs into her room to find all three Chara's on Amu's bed crying.

"Ran, Miki, Su!" Amu sobbed as she ran over to them and hugged them.

"Amu!"

"Amu-chi!"

"Amu Desu!" All three Chara's hugged her and were crying.

"Im home guys and im home for good." Amu told them breaking the hug and looking at them. Miki looked at Amu weirdly but then smiled.

"Well im beat what about you guys?" Amu said to them falling on her bed and going under the covers.

"Hai lets go to bed!" All three Chara's said before getting into their eggs and going to sleep. Amu soon fell asleep fast when miki got out of her egg and knocked on Ran and Su's egg.

"Hey didn't you notice that Amu doesn't look like she used to… I think something is wrong…" Miki whispered to them.

"What are you talking about?" Ran said when Miki covered her mouth.

"Shhh." Miki whispered.

"I think Amu looks normal ne?" Su whispered.

"Then look into her eyes." Miki whispered sternly. All three Chara's nodded their head and went to sleep.

--

Ikuto got home and jumped threw the window holding his chest in pain but not showing it.

"Ikuto!" Yoru came flying over and began licking Ikuto's wounds when Yoru pulled his tongue back in a snap.

"It's hot and it burns my tongue like acid." Yoru said to him as he flew into the bathroom and got a towel and soaked it before putting it around his chest.

"We have to ask 'him' for help Ikuto." Yoru told him as he flew towards the window.

"Only you two can stop what is happening to Amu." Yoru said as he flew out the window and waited for ikuto.

"You're right for once Yoru." Ikuto said to him as he got up from his bed and walked to the window.

"Plus he is good at fixing wounds like Amu." Ikuto said before jumping out the window.

--

Ikuto arrived at 'his' house and knocked on the door when 'he' opened it.

"Ikuto what are you doing here? And this late at night?" Ikuto looked to see 'he' was wearing blue pajama's and was whipping his eyes so he could see who it was.

"Yeah seriously why are you here Ikuto. Here to ask me something, or did you come here to tell me that Amu was hurt?"

" No…I need your help… Kiddy king."

**And this concludes the new chapter of oxXAnimeXxo's Shugo Chara fanfic! Please Review my chapter! mKay bye**


	8. Authors Note! wEEEEEEEEEEE

* * *

**Okay well since it is the holidays i am going to be out with my family so im sorry to say that i dont think i will be writting any time soon.**

**PLus when vacation is over i need to work on my grades im mean really who cares if im failing science....and italian...and social studies...and gym...and english i mean its no bigg deal right? WRONG! I have to get my grades up so i dont stay back in school so i dont think i will be writting a new chapter for a while. I am sorry.**

**If you have anything you need to say to me please submit it into a reveiw and maybe i might choose someone to help me out with the next chapter of my Shugo Chara fanfic..... Submit in good short stories using this info...**

**Ikuto and Amu are sitting in the park when a swarm of X eggs come and begin attacking them,. Thy use the lock and the key to transform into their cat would be selves......**

**Now continue that and mae it goo and maybe i will choose you since im not going to be on as much as i usually am so i think you for your time and i hope you had a wonderful Christmas and i hope you have a great New Year!**

**oxXAnimeXxo  
Shugo Chara Fanfic writer**

P.S. Someone stole my cookie! XD


	9. Bye bye X eggs!

**Okay well this is my first time writting lemon and so i think it was a little bad but i will get better at it and wow this was a long chapie but i hope you people like it and i am so sorry for not updating sooner... grades and all with school eh it could be worse but here you go Chapter 8 of my Shugo Chara Fanfic Bump in the Night enjoy please!**

Ikuto: And beofre she forgets oxXAnimeXxo dose not own Shugo Chara...  
Me: Hey i was just about to say that!  
Amu: Wait i minuets i get raped in this chapter?  
me: Umm no.....  
Ikuto: Liar

_Im dying inside,_

_Im lost without you,_

_I need to figure out,_

_What I should do._

_Im dying right now,_

_I can't find you_

_I need to find out_

_What I should do._

_~ Ikuto_

Tadase stood there the words going threw his head.

_No…I need your help…kiddy king…_

Tadase stood there and then took a good look at ikuto.

"I guess I should fix you up huh?" Tadase pulled out a medicine box from under his bed and opened it. Inside there was bandages and a lot of rubbing alcohol. Tadase cut Ikuto's shirt off she he could get to the cut.

"Hold still this might hurt." Tadase said as he put the alcohol on Ikuto's cut as it started to bubble. Ikuto flinched from the pain but paid no mind that tadase was wrapping the bandage around his waist where the injury was. Ikuto looked out the window.

"You really like Amu huh?" Ikuto looked over at Tadase as he finished bandaging Ikuto's wound.

"Hmm yeah I do." Ikuto said getting up and putting his jacket on.

"Then I will help…your and Amu's love life…" Tadase said with a gulp. Ikuto looked at him and did something he usually never dose. Ikuto smiled.

"Thanks kiddy king…when you fall in love ill help you with your love life too." Ikuto said as he motion Tadase to sit down on the bed. Ikuto went threw everything that happened. He repeated ever little detail.

"_You are Roi Kanadishi president of Easter and you control all pawns of Easter… even ikuto." The sound of Ikuto's voice rolled off her tongue. Amu shuttered as she felt herself grow weak but then stronger._

"_Something the matter?" _

"_No…" Amu looked away and then looked back as she saw Roi studying her._

"_You can do Character Changes right? With the X eggs too right?" _

"_Yes I can. I have done if before to beat Ikuto and the guardians."_

"_Are you not part of the guardians? And don't you and Ikuto have something going on?"_

" _Yes I am a guardian and no me and ikuto don't have something 'going on'."_

"_Well show me your Character Change with the X eggs."_

"_As you wish… my heart unlock." Amu said as she started to Character Change. She transformed again into an all black character. Her hair was stained black a tight black tank top fit snug on her chest with dark black pants. She had an X on her head and her eyes were a deep blue with black in it._

"_Black despise." Amu mumbled as she fell back and landed in a chair crossing her legs and stared at Roi._

"_So what do you think?" _

"_It looks good…gives a bad name to Easter… I like it!" Roi stood up and placed his hands on the desk._

"_Now all I need you to do is sign this contract… and you will be apart of Easter." Roi took out a contract and handed it to Amu who took it and pulled out a pen from her back pocket. Amu then signed her name. __Hinamori Amu._

_Roi took the paper back and smiled. Then ikuto Blasted through the door and saw Amu sitting there and he saw Roi with a wicked smile. Ikuto ran over and grabbed Roi by the shirt._

"_What did you do to her to make her like this! Are you fucking kidding me! Where is the Amu that I love! Turn her back right now or ill fuck you up! IM NOT KIDDING BITCH DO IT NOW OR ELSE!" Ikuto screamed at Roi when Amu got up and a black wave of energy came pooling out of Amu._

"_Unhand him Ikuto." Amu looked into Ikuto's eyes and soon Ikuto let go… Amu was hypnotizing him. Ikuto then shook his head and ran at Amu trying to land a punch in her gut. Amu leaped out of the way and grabbed that back of Ikuto's shirt._

"_Wow she is fast…faster than Ikuto the cat…" Roi said as Amu pulled Ikuto and threw him out the window walking over to the broken window to see ikuto hit the ground with a thud._

"_Very good Amu, very good." Roi said as he clapped his hands and sat down. Amu looked down to see ikuto getting up. She stepped out of the window and walked across the air and layed down and looked down at Ikuto._

"_I thought cats landed on their feet moron!" Amu yelled to him to see him jump up then disappear._

"_But I bet you didn't know I was this fast?" Ikuto said to Amu as he appeared right behind her a smiled across his face. Ikuto slammed his fist down to find he was punching nothing. He looked around to find Amu sitting in a tree near by._

"_What am I too fast?" Ikuto blinked and she was gone._

"_Or am I just trying to hard?" Ikuto looked behind him to find her on the roof. Ikuto jumped up to where she was and landed on the roof._

"_Amu show yourself!" Ikuto demanded._

"_I am showing myself." Amu said from behind him. Before he could turn around Amu he hit him…hard. Ikuto went flying off the roof and into the tree Amu was sitting in._

"_Or am I just everywhere?" Amu said as she put her hands in a diamond and pushed ikuto in the stomach sending him threw the forest breaking down trees. Amu then flew back up into Roi's office and brushed herself off._

"_How was that for he first time on the job?" Amu asked Roi as she sat back down on the chair and crossed her legs again turning back into her clothes she was in when she left Ikuto's house._

"_That was wonderful. One more question… how long can you hold the Character Change?" Roi asked Amu as she gave the wickedest smile the whole day._

"_As long as I want. With the X Eggs I can control the time of my Character Change. For all I care I can turn into my Character forever but that would be a waste of time… I have school and a rep to keep you know." Amu told him getting up and walked towards the window._

"_No if I may I am going to leave." Amu jumped out the window and as soon as her feet touched the ground she was gone. Roi looked out the window and saw the mess Amu made with the trees and Ikuto._

"_Oh yes she will be very Useful. Very useful indeed." Roi said as he looked out the window once more and the called people to come in and fix it._

Ikuto sighed as he got up.

"So you want me to help you get your Amu back huh?" Tadase spoke to Ikuto standing up too.

"Well then let's get her back!" Tadase said to Ikuto as they shook hands. Ikuto and Tadase left Tadase's house and headed towards the first thing they could think of… Amu's house.

--

Amu lay on her bed thinking of ways to get the eggs to the lab without them noticing. Ran, Miki, and Su were sound asleep when Amu got up and put special tape on the eggs in the form of an X.

She smirked and put them in her bed as she headed towards the balcony when Ikuto and tadase jumped up and landed on the balcony.

"Stop right there Amu!" Ikuto said holding a hand out. Amu jumped back and hissed.

"No one can stop me now… now that I have Amu's Eggs I will forever control her." The now new conscious Amu said to them as she transformed.

"Black Despise." A now perfectly painted black Amu floated in front of them and bounded past them.

"Try to catch me if you can!" She yelled at them and then bounded away heading towards the Easter building where she could change them into their new Chara forms… Ran would be changed into Black Magic, Su into Black Dawn, and Miki into Black Sky.

All Amu needed was them and she could lure the embryo out. Tadase and Ikuto ran after her but then soon lost track of where she went.

"I know where she is going Ikuto!" Tadase said as he pointed in the direction of the Easter building. Ikuto nodded his head and they ran off into the black Abyss.

--

Amu landed on the top of the building of Easter.

"I have about 10 minuets before they get here. If I can get this done in 8 minuets I can use on of them and transform and beat their asses to a bloody pulp." Amu said as she walked into the door and down the stairs.

Amu got to the room and placed the three eggs on the tray and then placed 9 X eggs into the transfuser. Amu Turned the machine on and a yell of screams came from the eggs.

"R-r-ran? RAN, MIKI, SU!" The real amu yelled as the X eggs took over again.

"Stay quiet!" Amu yelled to herself and soon the eggs were done. Amu took them out of the machine and ran up the stairs and out to the top of the building to see Tadase and Ikuto there.

"Your too late." Amu smirked as she held the eggs in her hand. Ran's egg was black but the hearts were still red. Miki's egg was black and had the blue spades and Su's egg was of course black with the green clovers.

"They have been infused with X eggs and now they are like me!" Amu told them as she ripped the X's off the eggs and out popped Ran, Miki, and Su.

"Hey im Magic!" The old Ran said.

"Im Sky pleasure to meet you." Te old Miki giggled with a wicked smile.

"That must mean im Dawn desu!" The old Su said. They all bowed and flew around their owner Amu.

"Now lets see… Magic would you like to try out a Character Change?" Amu said to her and she held out her hand.

"I would be delighted to. Are we going to get rid of these fuckers?" Magic said to Amu as Amu nodded her head.

"Unlock my heart." Amu said as she began her character change.

She wore a tube top with red streaks in it. Her pants were black with holes in them with red around the rips. Her Hair was put all the way up and was black with the tips bleached a blood red.

"Black Magic." Amu said as she stood in midair. Tadase and Ikuto stared at her In awe.

"Wow." They both whispered. Amu stood there and then smiled.

"Lets see what the new Ran can do." Amu said as she got two guns the size of her hands.

"This is… interesting?" She said as she shot on. Out came a little bead and it landed at Tadase's and Ikuto's Feet and blew up. The explosion was so big that it even knocked Amu back off of her feet.

"That was…FUCKING AWESOME!" Amu said as she got up and began shooting them off at them. They were too fast and hit them every time they got up.

"She is too damn fast." Ikuto said as another bead went flying his way. It just barely missed his ear and it went zooming past and hit a nearby tree.

"What else dose Magic have?" Amu said as she jumped in the air and got a surfboard that shot out knockout gas and gathered X eggs.

"Now this I can get used to." Amu said as she flew off on the Surfboard knocking Ikuto and Tadase out but not removing their Hearts Eggs.

--

Amu Rode into town and everywhere she went at least 10 bodies fell knocked out from the gas their hearts eggs pulled from their bodies in X egg form.

"I think I like this oh so very much." Amu said as she landed on the ground. She looked up to see a shining white Egg in the sky.

"The Embryo!" Amu yelled as she surfed up into the air and tried to grab at the Embryo but her hang just missed and it got away.

"Damn it!" She cursed as she landed on the ground and turned back o herself.

"Better get home or Amu's parents will be worried about where she went." Amu said to herself as she Chara Changed into Black Despise and ran off to her house. She arrived in no later than 3 minuets and changed back as he parents came threw the door.

"What happened I heard a bang." Mama said to Amu.

"Was there a BOY in your room Amu. There better not have!" Papa said to her all self conscious.

"No mama no papa I just fell off my bed and got up as soon as you opened the door." Amu said her hand behind her head. Mama and Papa shrugged and walked out of her room closing the door behind them.

"Amu lets Chara change with me tomorrow!" Sky said to her as she went into her egg. Magic and Dawn went to be too. Amu lay down on her bed and smirked.

'_Till tomorrow sky till tomorrow._'

--

The next morning Amu woke up and got dressed and ran down the stairs.

"Im going out for a while mom be back later." Amu called to her mom as she left the house and headed to a much deserted park.

"Sky are you ready to see what your Chara Change is?" Amu said as Magic nodded her head.

"My heart unlock." Amu changed into black Capri's with blue skulls on them. Her shirt was blue with black clouds that seem to be covering a bleeding heart on her chest. Her hair was down and straight it was black with blue streaks in it.

"Not bad Sky I like it… but let's see what weapons you have." Amu said as she held her hand out and in it popped a black pencil. Amu looked at it a bit discouraged.

"Hmm this is a little...pathetic.

"Draw clouds and lightning in the sky amu." Sky called from inside her. Amu drew in the sky like she was told to and then after she did clouds came and it thundered everytime Amu drew a line in the sky a flash of lightning hit the ground, and when she drew straight to the ground the lightning hit where she wanted it to go.

"Now that's more like it." Amu said walking threw the park drawing lines down to the trees having them burst into flame. Amu just drew and drew until she got bored.

"Hey Dawn let's see yours." Amu said as Sky and Dawn switched and Amu began to change. She had on a green shirt with a black skull on it. Her pants were black and were trimmed with green. Her hair was braided and tied together in one small pony tail black with green streaks in it.

"Oh very stylish Dawn." Amu said as she held out her hand and got a pack of gum.

"Gum?! Wow how fucked up can this get!" Amu put it in her pocket and sat down on the pack bench by a burning tree. She sat still for a moment then took the gum out.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try!" Amu mumbled trying to be happy. He popped a piece into her mouth and began to chew it. It was flavorful and delicious. She blew a bubble and when it popped a sonic wave of heat came blasting from the bubble burning down trees and benches leaving nothing but ashes.

"Awesome!" Amu chanted as she changed back to herself.

"Lets head home you three im pretty tired after those Chara changes." Amu said as she walked home and returned around noon. She handed seen ikuto or Tadase at all today and she was getting worried.

"This shouldn't be the time for a nap but I guess it cant be helped after testing their Character Changes.' Amu said as she went upstairs and layed down in her bed. She soon fell asleep.

--

Amu woke up in the middle of the night. She saw a figure in her room.

"W-who are you?" She called to it as the figure walked into the light from the moon. It was Ikuto.

"Ikuto what are you doing here?" Amu asked trying to sit up but she couldn't. She was tired down to her bed.

"Youre not the Amu I know… the Amu I love…so to make you remember." Ikuto said walking towards her with a small knife in his hands.

"What are you going to-"She was cut off because Ikuto had gotten close enough to kiss her deeply…passionately. Ikuto took the knife and cut off her shirt and then her pants. The look in the fake Amu's eyes was scared but then they changed to pleasure and love. He used his other free hand remove the ripped shirt and pants so that Amu was only in her lacy bra and panties.

Ikuto then tossed the knife and used his hands to unclip Amu's bra reveling two cherries popping out at him. Ikuto broke thee kiss and began trailing butterfly kisses down her neck and to her chest. He then started to play with one of the nipples sucking on it, lightly nipping at it. A low moan escaped from Amu's mouth as Ikuto smiled.

'_My Amu is coming back'_ Ikuto thought as he removed Amu's panties now showing her whole fragile body.

"Tonight you shall be mine." Ikuto said as he began to trace butterfly kisses down to her stomach then down to her thighs. Amu moaned louder as an X egg flew out of her body and dissolved. Ikuto smirked again as he traced his finger downed to her cult tracing it. He began to play with it with his tongue. He slipped it in and wriggled it around as Amu moaned once again.

"S-stop." The fake Amu pulled threw and spoke. Ikuto didn't listen. He undid his shirt and his pants revealing nothing but him in his boxers. Amu gulped as she knew what he was going to do. Amu turned her head and looked at her eggs as one had turned back to normal then the other. Another X egg slipped out of her body and dissolved.

'_One more to go.' _Thought ikuto as he removed his boxers and lined himself up with her. He then thrusted in with little force as Amu bit her lip. A small pool of blood began to form on the sheet. He then began a smooth rhythm going in and out and with every thrust Amu moaned louder and gripped the ropes that bounded her to the bed.

Ikuto was almost at the climax when the last X egg flew out of Amu and dissolved. Ikuto glanced over at Amu's eggs to see that they had all changed back to normal. He sighed as the climax came. Ikuto then untied Amu and got dressed then dressed her.

"Let's see how you are tomorrow my love." Ikuto said as he kissed her forehead and then left heading to Tadase's house.

--

Ikuto arrived at Tadase's house and then knocked on his door. Out walked a sleepy Tadase.

"Hmm Ikuto what do you want?" Tadase asked him while yawning.

"I just stopped by to inform you that Amu has now changed back into herself." Ikuto told Tadase and he turned and began to walk away when he spoke.

"I don't know what you did and I don't want to know but thank you Ikuto… for saving Amu thank you very much." Tadase said as Ikuto nodded his head then disappeared.

--

Ikuto walked into the park and saw the damage that had been done earlier.

"Wow she did a lot of damage with those X Eggs in her and her new and improved charas." Ikuto said as he touched the ground where a tree used to stand. Ikuto then headed home for a good night sleep and then maybe a nap.

--

Amu woke up in the morning and found that she was a little sorer than usually than she remembered… a soft word escaped from her lips.

_Ikuto._

"Thank you Ikuto."

**Oh wow would you look at that? My chapie was awesome! Well lets see how many reveiws i get for this chapie... hopefully i get some good comments since his was my first lemon... XD And i cant belive that all it took was for Ikuto to have sex with Amu i mean really i could have been like Amu come here i want to do you! and she would be all better! XD Well R&R please!**


	10. The best Day part 1

**Oh my god people i am so sorry i havent uploaded in a looooooooong time. My computer crashed so i wasnt able to get on the internet anymore and so i had to wipe my computer and get it all fixed and now im late on my new chapter of Bump in the Night! I am sooooooooo sorry! Well here it is and i promise i am going to start working on the next chapter right now so that way i wont forget to get the next chapter up for you guys!  
DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!!: I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT HAS TO DO WITH SHUGO CHARA BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY SO HA! XD AND I DONT OWN "KISSING CORPSES BY IN VIOLENT TIMES" BUT IT IS A WICKED GOOD CD! XD**

Lets begin!

-Recap-

_Amu woke up in the morning and found that she was a little sorer than usually than she remembered… a soft word escaped from her lips._

_Ikuto._

"_Thank you Ikuto."_

-end recap-

Amu got up out of her bed and walked over to her dresser. Amu then changed her mind and thought that she was going to to take a shower instead when she was a misterious figure laying on her bed. Amu ran over and jumped on the figure.

"Ikuto!" Amu said as they both fell backwards onto Amu's bed.

"Morning sunshine" Ikuto purred to her as he lifted her off of him and placed amu on his lap.

"How did my little Amu-koi sleep last night?" Ikuto said kissing her lightlyon her cheek.

Amu laughed as she hugged ikuto as he picked her up bridal style.

"very good. Im a little sore and I wonder why." Amu smirked as she looked at Ikuto.

"Don't look at me I didn't do anything." Ikuto said his ears popping up and folding down putting on the most innocent face he had. Amu laughed.

"That doesn't work on me silly." Amu said as Ikuto put her down.

"Im going to go take a shower and i don't want you to be peeping on me so I am going to lock the door." Amu said as she walked over to one of her draws and pulled out new panties and a bra. She then walked over to her bathroom and opened the door.

"Stay… good kitty." Amu laughed as she walked in and then shut the door. Amu locked the door and then leaned up against it sliding down onto the floor. She put her head on her knees and sighed.

_I know what you did Ikuto and im very thankful but how can I repay you?_

Amu got up and turned the shower on. The steam from the hot water fogged up the glass. Amu pulled her shirt off her head and placed it on the floor. She then pulled her pants off her body and placed them on the floor as well. Amu then turned and kicked the door and on the other side she heard.

"Ow what did you do that for?"

"For you being a pervert Ikuto." Amu said from inside the bathroom. Amu took off her panties and her bra and placed them on the floor as well. She stepped into the steaming hot shower and closed the door behind her. The water running down her fragile body soaking her from head to toe.

--

Ikuto walked around Amu's room impatient. He looked at some books and went threw her draws but then something caught his eye. He walked over to her calendar and found it was marked. 'My birthday' was on the calendar.

"So it is Amu's birthday today? I should take her out then." Ikuto said as he heard the shower turn off.

--

Amu turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around her body. She then stepped out of the shower onto the cold floor of the bathroom. She dried off and placed her bra on hooking the strap in the back.

She then slid her panties on and wrapped the towel around her head. She unlocked to door and opened the door to find Ikuto starring at her bug eyed.

"What? Havent you already seen me like this? You perv." Amu laughed as went over to her clothes draw and picked out a white tank top and black slim jeans. She got dressed as Ikuto starred at her. Amu took her hair out of the towel and walked back into the bathroom and blow dried her hair. Ikuto shook his head and then though to himself.

'_I am going to take amu out for the best night of her life._'

Amu walked back out of the bathroom and looked at Ikuto.

"So what are we going to do today Ikuto?" Amu said as she walked over to him and kissed his check.

"I am going to take you out for your birthday." Ikuto smiled at her as she gasped and ran over to her calendar.

"How could I forget it was my own birthday?" Amu said as she looked at Ikuto and hugged him.

"Thank you Ikuto thank you very much!" Amu was in tears now. The hottest guy she loved is taking her out for her birthday.

_Maybe this will be the best birthday ever._

Ikuto picked Amu up bridal style and jumped out the window and landed gracefully. He then put her down as he heard Amu's stomach growl.

"Why don't we go and get something to eat to start off your perfect day." Ikuto said as he took her hand and began walking. Someone was in the bush watching them, staring with envy.

--

Amu walked when she took out her Ipod and put music on. She squealed when her favorite song started playing. Kissing Corpses by In Violent Times.

_Is it okay if I fall apart?_

_Spread the ashes of my silhouette_

_Would it be better if I just don't start?_

_And leave behind me no regret, regret._

Amu sung to the song every verse perfect in time. It was like she was ment to be a singer... Or even a modle! She had a perfect body and the way she moved her ass was as if she was begging to be picked up. Ikuto knew that she was doing this to tease him.

_How can I help if the last thing is 'I hate you'_

_Do you expect me to feel different because you say it to_

_You only want me around to size me up_

_And get me on the ground, and get me on the ground._

_Kicking, screaming, lying, listening. _

_Kissing, corpses, crushing, families._

_Is this all you have to say to me_

_But you better make it short and sweet _

_Cuz you never know I just might die here and your feet_

Ikuto looked at Amu as she sung her favorite song. Amu looked like she could be a star singing to that song. Ikuto sighed and listened to her sing as Amu danced around Ikuto singing. Her voice was like an angel's that it nearly hipnotized him. The way she danced just hadd put Ikuto in a trance aloong with everyone around them who was watching her dance.

_Will you hold me as I fall apart?_

_Caress the pieces that's left unsaid oh_

_You hold my hands, (you hold my hands)_

_Control my speech (control my speech)_

_You hold my hands, control my speech_

_And I hold your love I like to think, oh god I like to think_

_Kicking, screaming, lying, listening. _

_Kissing, corpses, crushing, families._

_Is this all you have to say to me_

_But you better make it short and sweet _

_Cuz you never know I just might die here and your feet_

Amu laughed and giggled as more people came around and watched her dance. Ikuto stared at them and told them to keep a distance with his eyes. Some people where handing Ikuto money and then walking off. '_wow people think this is a side show. Well with this money i can give Amu the best Birthday present she will ever get!_' Ikuto thought as his eyes fixed on Amu again.

_If I fall apart in my silhouette _

_Better if I just don't start_

_No regrets_

_All I say is a hate you feel different cuz you say it too_

_You want me around to get me on the ground_

_No regret_

_Kicking, screaming, lying, listening. _

_Kissing, corpses, crushing, families._

_Is this all you have to say to me_

_But you better make it short and sweet _

_Cuz you never know I just might die here and your feet_

_Give me a break or a shoulder I can cry on_

_When im weak and wasted you always turn the lights off_

_Just to see me fail and the things my life was_

_Was…was…_

Amu stopped dancing as the music came to a stop. All the people around starting clapping and cheering and Amu looked around confused. As the crowed died down and left Amu looked at Ikuto. Amu fell to the ground exausted as Ikuto picked her up and put her on her feet.

"What just happened?"

"You were dancing and singing to that song and people though it was awesome and thought it was a street show and look." Ikuto showed Amu the money.

"Wow there must be at least $1500 there." Amu said in awe. Then these two men walked up to them and greeted them.

"Hello I am Sawakashi and this is Mushi. We are from a clothes line called 'Pretty in punk' and we were wondering if Amu would like to be our model." Sawakashi said to them but Amu shook her head.

"No thank you I just dance and sing for my own good I dont want to be used." Amu said as she took Ikuto's hand and walked off towards a café. The two men looked at each other and shrugged. Ikuto looked at Amu and sighed.

"Why didn't you take the job? You would look good I know that for sure." He said as he wrapped and arm around her waist.

"Well they might make be anorexic skinny and be like showing all of my body and I don't think you would want that to have other people see that." Amu smirked at Ikuto.

"How'd you know? I want my Amu for myself… im the only one who can see her." Ikuto said as he kissed her deeply and passionately.

"He do you think you can go in the café and wait for me? I got to run and get something." Ikuto said as he kissed her again. Amu nodded her head and went in. The waiter came over and asked what she wanted but Amu told her she was waiting for her boyfriend to come back.

--

Ikuto ran down the street to the nearest jewelry shop and went in. Everything was marked high but he found something he wanted. It was a necklace with blue jewels and a pink one in the middle.

"I would like this one for my girlfriend." Ikuto said to the jeweler.

"That will be $1000 good sir." The clerk said as Ikuto handed him the money and to his surprise he got $230 back.

"Wow she earned a lot of money. Maybe ill take her to the amusement park." Ikuto said as the jeweler handed him the necklace in the box. Ikuto nodded his head and left the shop running back down the street to the café.

--

Amu sighed as Ikuto walked in walking over to the table.

"Im back babe hope you didn't miss me." Ikuto said as he sat down and handed Amu the box. Amu opened the box and jumped in her chair.

"It's beautiful Ikuto!" Amu squealed as she ran over to him and hugged him.

"Here let me put it on you." Ikuto said as he took the necklace out of the box and placed it on Amu's neck. Amu squealed again and hugged Ikuto.

"Thank you Ikuto this is the best Birthday gift ever." Amu said as she kissed him. All the girls in the café glanced their way giving off death threats. Ikuto flipped them off and kissed her back.

--

After they ate Ikuto took her out of the town when he brought her to the amusement part they went to a long time ago.

"Oh Ikuto you shouldn't have!" Amu hugged him again as she ran off to the merry go round.

"That's why I love this girl. She isn't afraid to express herself when she is with me." Ikuto sighed as Amu called him.

"Common Ikuto come ride the horses with me!" Amu called to him smiling and waving. Ikuto walked over and rode everything with Amu.

--

At the end of the day Ikuto carried Amu home who was asleep in his arms. He jumped up to the balcony and walked threw the window into Amu's room. He then walked over to her bed and placed her in her bed. He climbed in with her and fell asleep by her side under the covers.

--

Amu woke up in the middle of the night and rolled over to find that Ikuto was gone. She got up and looked around her room and found that he had gone home. Amu placed a hand on her new necklace and smiled.

She giggled at all the fun they had that day. Going to the café, getting the necklace, and riding all the rides at the amusement park.

_Thanks for the best birthday ever Ikuto. And when your birthday comes it will be as good as mine… Even better! _

**Okay well i guess it was good but not as good as my others! Man i just am so bummed that it took me forever to get this story up you people must be like "WTF we waited forever and this is all you got to come up with?!?! My god woman you need to get oyourself into gear and pick up the pace or we will come after you with pitchforks and we will hunt your ass down......"  
Well that would be pleasent but ha you can find me..... but i am getting the next chapter done and belive me you are not going to like it..... NUT HERE IS A SPOILER!!!!!!!**

Amu woke up to hear a sound in her room later on that night. She looked around and saw nothing. Then she looked over to her closet and it was partly open. A light turned on from what Amu could barley see... it was a flashlight. Amu looked at where the light shown and it was a person wearing a black ski mask.  
"Shhhh..." was all it said as Amu screamed and that was that. The figure took Amu and jumpped out the window leaving no trace behind but a single....blonde.....hair.


	11. The best Day part 2

**WOOOHOOO i finished this chapter! And aint it sick and twisted..... LOL Anyway lets get to the point! XD**

**DISCLAIMER!!!!!!: I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT BUT I OWN THE STORY SO IF YOU COPY IT..... _no cookie for you_ ;)**

Amu woke up to hear a sound in her room later on that night. She looked around and saw nothing. Then she looked over to her closet and it was partly open. A light turned on from what Amu could barley see... it was a flashlight.

Amu looked at where the light shown and it was a person wearing a black ski mask.

"Shhhh..." was all it said as Amu screamed and that was that. The figure took Amu and jumpped out the window leaving no trace behind but a single....blonde.....hair.

--

Ikuto went ovewr to Amu's house that morning to go and see his Amu-koi. Ikuto jumpped up onto the balcont to find that it was unlocked.

"Hmm thats strange it usually is locked in the morning and she usually is up and about now she would open the door." Ikuto said curiously as he paced back and forth then he stopped sniffing the air. He then bent down to the ground and picked up a single strand of blonde hair and immediatly he knew who it was.

"Utau..." Ikuto murmmered as he got up and ran off the Utau's house.

--

Ikuto ran and ran untill he got to Utau's house and kicked down the door running up the stairs and inside Utaus' room to find that no onme was there but a single note on her bed. Ikuto ran over and picked it up and read it.

_Dear Ikuto,_

_I knew you would come to my house and try to find Amu but sadly she is not here.  
__Amu is with me and we are going to use her once again for easter.  
She is being kept at one of her friends house who is being hypnotized by easter.... or not.  
You have 3 hours to find her from when you picked up this letter.  
Good Luck._

_Utau_

One word came to mind.

"Tadase..." Ikuto knew that Tadase loves Amu and he remembers the time that he had confessed to her.

_Tadase looked at Amu in the eyes and said, "Will you let my fall in love with you?" Amu's eyes grew wide as if she waited forever for that ot happen. "Im sorry if i startled you i can go if you want." He said getting up. "No its fine." Amu told him._

Tadase would do anything just to have her... even if it ment joining easter and becoming one of their slaves and hurt her.

"Tadase im coming for you!" Ikuto yelled as he busted threw Utau's wall and ran off to find Tadase.

-- At Tadase's house --

Tadase paced back and forth in his room then stopping to stare at a sad crying Amu tied up in a chair.

"Hinmori-san please forgive me for doing this but i love you and i wont let Ikuto have you." Tadase said as he walked over and kissed her cheek. Amu tried to scream but her mouth was covered by tape so it only let out a muffled noise. Utau walked in.

"He is on his was... Soon it will be night so we must get going to the drop off sight." Utau said as she untyied Amu from the chair and picked her up Amu twiasting and turning in her arms.

"Tadase tie her up and put her in the back of the truck, then we shall head to the drop off place." Utau said tossing him some rope. Tadase nodded his head and did what he was told. He tied her arms behind her back and tied her feet together then picked her up and walked out to the truck where Utau was waiting.

"im sorry Hinamori-san i really am." Tadase said as he got into the truck with Utau and they drove off tears streaming down his face.

-- At the Drop Off --

Utau and Tadase arrvied at the run down amuesment park and stopped the truck. Utau got out and then wal edover to the back and piced Amu up. She had bruises all over her face and cuts on her Arms.

Utau threw Amu over her shoulder and began to walk over to the stage. Tadase got out of the truck and followed Utau up the stairs and to the stage.

"Tadase i want it to be a beautiful sight when Ikuto see's Amu tied to the pole over there... so i want you to rig the lights so when they turn on it will shine on us here in the center of the stage and some lights to shine on Amu when we revale her to Ikuto." Utau said to him as she walked over and began to Tie Amu to the pole making sure that she wouldnt be able to get out of it.

Then Utau wrapped the rope up in tape so it was harder for her to get out... or anyone to get her out of it. Tadase ran up to the ladder and climbed up it. He then carefully walked over the top of the stage and to the lights. He then moved them so they would shine over him and Utau and then over Amu. he looked down to find her tied up there desperatly struggling to get out of it.

Tadase ignored it and went back to work. He would dop anything just to keep her to himself. Tadase clibbmed back down the ladder and over to Utau who was standing in the middle of the stage.

"All we need to do now is wait." She said.

-- At Tadase's House --

Ikuto ran down the side of the ouse and bursted threw the door.

"Utau! Tadase! Where the fuck is she!" He screamed to find that the room was empty. Yet again on the bed was a note. Ikuto walked over and read it.

_Dear Ikuto_

_Looks like you found out that it is Tadase who is helping me turn Amu over to easter.  
Now your time is up. We are at the amusement park waiting for you.  
Hurry up if you want to save her... and if you dont Amu will be forced to join easter  
... and to be Tadase's new lover... the choice is yours... find her now... or leave her._

_Utau and Tadase_

Ikuto didnt say a word. All he did was run out the door and jumpped over the wall heading towards the amusement park.

-- Back at the park --

Ikuto ran untill he came to the park.

"UTAU! TADASE! WHERE ARE YOU AND WHERE IS MY AMU!" He screamed. Ikuto stopped as his cat ears popped out of his head and listened carefully. He heard singing.

"Utau..." Ikuto ran off into the direction of the sound when a blast of light came spiraling at him. Ikuto dodged it to find it was from Tadase. The lights flished on and in the center of the stage was a Chara Nari'd Tadase and Utau.

"Welcome to the main attraction!" Utau said as the lights turned on above where Amu was.

"Amu!" Ikuto said as he tried to run over but was stopped but Tadase who blocked him off.

"Im sorry Ikuto but you cannot go and save Amu." Tadase threw a punch at him. Ikuto jumpped backwards and landed.

_I hope Amu is wearing the necklace... i have the key so if i can get near her i should be able to unlock it and save both of us._

Ikuto Chara Narai'd with yoru. He then started running in th opposite direction of Amu.

"Come and get me if you can Kiddy King!" Ikuto yelled to him as he ran into the woods. Tadase started to run after him. Ikuto started to pull rope out of his sleeve. He then ran and tied it to a tree. Tadase came running and tripped on the rope falling into the tree.

"Looks like the cat gout your tounge." Ikuto said as he wrapped Tadase to the tree and then ran off. AS he was running back he heard Tadase yell.

"Ikuto Tysukiyomi!"

Ikuto ran untill he was back at the stage and he saw Utau run a finger down the side of Amu's face tears pouring from her eyes blood pouring from her arms and legs.

"Dont lay a finger on her Utau! Im warning you! IF YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER ILL TAKE YOUR FUCKING HEAD AND SMASH IT INTO THE CEMENT!" Ikuto screamed to her as Utau took her nail and ran it down the side of Amu's face.

She then pulled her hand down so fast that it scratched Amu's face. Ikuto heard a muffled scream coming from Amu.

"YOU BITCH!" Ikuto went running after Utau who just kept dodgeing everything Ikuto threw at her.

"Whats the matter Ikuto-koi? Does Utau got your tounge?" Utau said to him as she swung her hand at him cutting the side of his face open. Ikuto flipped backwards and landed sliding on the ground near AMu.

"Oh yea Utau? Well you are screwed!" Ikuto told her as he pulled out the Dumpty Key and ran over to Amu and put the key in.

"Our Hearts...Unlock." ikuto said as the light around them started to change color. Utau took a step back as they were sucked into the light.

"Amulet Persian!" Amu said as she transformed into a purple cat outfit.

"Dark Persian!" Ikuto said as he transformed into a Black cat outfit.

"What the hell?" Amu asked Ikuto as she looked at him. His character transformation looked really sexy. He wore long black pants with a long black tail. He had a top that went down to his chest. Big furry cat ears on the top of his head with a key hanging from off his left ear.

Ikuto looked over at Amu and saw she was wearing a long purple dress that fit her body exactly. Her hair was hanging down in the front but up in the back with her cat ears one hanging down.

She had her cat tail falling from out under the dress a big ribbon tied in the back of the dress. She had long nails for claws. On her wrist she had what looked like a lock bracelet.

Utau stared at them for a long time then she spoke.

"What the hell? So the person who unlocls the lock they turn into that person?" Utau got an Idea...

"Alright i give up... but this wont be the last time you see me?" Utau ran past them only to get tripped by both Amu and Ikuto's tail.

"Not untill..."Ikuto began.

"This is done..." Amu finished. Ikuto grabbed Amu hand and they both shouted at the same time...

"Rythem Harmony!" A blast of Black and Purple came from Amu and Ikuto and the light made Utau unChara Nari'd. Utau was flung backwards off the stage and landed on her back on the ground. She was knocked unconcious. Ikuto and Amu changed back to normal and smiled at each other.

"Thanks for saving me Ikuto!" Amu cried as she jumpped into his arms.

"Common lets get back to my house we need to take care of your cuts." ikuto said as he carried Amu to his house forgetting Tadase was tied to the tree.

Utau got up after they had left and ran into the woods to look for Tadase who was still indeed tied to the tree.

"I have an idea! We need to get Amu once more and we need to get the Dumpty Key..." Utau said as Tadase changed back and they jumpped into the truck and drove off to Easter.

-- At ikuto's House --

Ikuto jumpped threw the window and placed Amu on his bed.

"Here i think you should call your mom and tell her that you are going to stay at a friends for a few days. You arnt leaving my house untill you are better... besides for school and what ever you do stay away from Tadase and always be with friends and ill be picking you up from school everyday from now on." Ikuto said as he handed her the phone.

Amu nodded her head and smiled as she dialed the number and too a breath.

"Hey mom im gong to be spending a few days at Nedeshiko's house and dont worry i got enough clothes and ill still be going to school. Love you. Bye." Amu hung up the phone and gave it back to Ikuto who placed it on the desk.

Ikuto picked Amu up and carried her to the bathroom adn placed her on the toilet. He then turned the water on and made sure it was nice and warm but yet not too cold. Ikuto then began to take Amu's clothes off when she hits him on the head making her shoulder bleed again.

"I can do it thank you very much. Maybe you can go to the store and get more bandage because i used it up on you remember? When you get back ill be out." Amu said as she pushed him out the door and then closed it. Amu took her clothes off and stepped into the water her cuts burning as she sat down.

--

Ikuto sighed as he got kicked out of the bathroom.

"Might as well do as she says and go and get some bandage and maybe some peroxide to heal her custs faster." Ikuto walked over to his window and jumpped out the window running to the store.

He ran past the woods and then to the store. He walked inside and looked around when he found what he was looking for. Ikuto went and checked out and then walked out the door before he took off running to his house.

--

Amu sat in the water, it changed a light red from the blood pouring into it.

_I feel dizy. And i feel really light headed... maybe if i took a nap..._

Amu closed her eyes as she slowly began to drift into the water. Soon Amu was covered in the water it turning an even darker red.

--

Ikuto jumpped threw the window hoping to see Amu sitting on his bed her hair dripping wet and in one of his T-shirts but she wasnt there. Ikuto walked over to the door and knocked on it. Nothing.

"Amu are you okay in there? Yo Amu answer me!" Nothing still... Ikuto burst the door open to find Amu submerged in the water not breathing the water a dark red.

"Shit!" Ikuto said as he grabbed a towel and picked Amu up out of the bath and wrapped her in the towel.

"Breath Amu breath." Ikuto prayed as Amu began to cough up some water. Her eyes opened and stared at Ikuto.

"What happened?" She asked as Ikuto hugged her closed to his body.

"You were drowning in the water from blood loss." Ikuto told her and he smiled. "But im glad your alive now." Amu smiled back at him then relised that she was wrapped in a towel.

"hey ikuto could you do me a favor?"

"And what might that be my little angel?" Ikuto asked her.

"Could you... GET OUT!" Amu yelled at him as she kiced him out once again. Amu sighed and then began to get dressed. She put on clean panties and braa and placed Ikuto's shirt on. His shirt went down to her knees. Amu then walked out of the bathroom and walked over and sat on his bed.

"Okay lets get this over with because im very tired." Amu said. Ikuto looked at her and smiked. her skin was white and we eyes made her look as if she really was an angel.

"Okay my angel." Ikuto said as he started at her should.

"This might sting so hold onto my arm okay?" Ikuto pour some peroxide into a paper towel and then placed it on Amu's shoulder. Amu winced in the pain and grabbed his arm holding onto it tightly. Ikuto smiled as he then began to wrap her shoulder up in the bandage. He did the same to her arm and her left leg.

'There all done." Ikuto said to her as Amu opened her eyes and smiled. Ikuto then wiped some of Amu's tears away and then licked his hand.

"You taste good." He said to amu as he layed her down in his bed and pulled the covers over her. "Now get some sleep so you can regain some of your blood." Ikuto told her as he kissed her forehead and then walked into the bathroom to drain the water.

When that was done ikuto climbed into bed with the now sleeping Amu.

"Good night my Angel"

-- In the Morning --

Amu woke up in the morning sore. She sat up and a sharp pain went threw her shoulder.

"Ow.." She wined as Ikuto jumpped threw the window with her school uniform.

"here get ready you have school today." Ikuto told Amu as he turned around. "Dont worry i wont look." He said as he faced the wall away from her. Amu smiled and took off Ikuto's shirt and put her school clothes on.

"Im finished." She said as ikuto turned around and saw that she was. Amu was having some trouble with her tie and Ikuto walked over and helped her.

"Thanks Ikuto-koi." Amu said as she kissed him. Ikuto smiled and picked Amu up bridal style and jumpped out the window. He put her down and they began to walk towards school.

-- At school --

Ikuto dropped Amu off at school."Ill be picking you up..." he handed Amu her phone. "And if you have a problem text me and i will be there to take you from school." Ikuto said as he kissed her and tehn ran off to school.

Amu smiled and waved as she turned around and began to walk to her first class.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya called to her from behind. Amu turned around to see Kukai, Yaya, and Nadeshiko. Amu smiled at them as they stopped and stared at her. Kukai ran up and placed Amu's arm around his neck.

"Dont worry Amu i got you. Lets get to class!" kukai said to her as he walked with her to their first class. kukai tunred around and put thubs up to the rest of them. As they arrived in class Kuai sat down next to Amu and then asked.

"What happened?"

Amu sighed then smiled. "Sure... Okay so i woke up in the middle of the night and saw in my closet there was a person. Later on i found out that it was Utau. She wanted to kidnap me and try to use me for easter again..." She was inturupted.

"Again?" Kukai asked.

"yes again... turns out that Tadase and Utau were working together to tried to get me to work for easter once again."

"Wait a mibnuet... Tadase was trying to get you to work for easter? That's not like him..." Kukai said as Amu continued.

"So when i woke up i was at Tadase's house and he was saying he was going to take jme from Ikuto and have me all to himself which i thought was a little weird. They ended up tieing me up and placing me in the back of Utau's truck and drove me to the abandoned amuesment park and tied up up the the stage when ikuto came and then he and tadase began to fight when they ran into the woods."

Amu took a deep breath before she continued.

"Ikuto came back out and began to fight Utau when he used the Dumpty key and unlocked the Humpty Lock. We both transformed and defeated Utau who ran away with tadase. Then i ended up dieing for a few seconds because i drounded in Ikuto bathtub from blood lose and then i ended up here at school." Amu sighed as she finished. Kukai nodded his head and then smiled at Amu.

"Dont worry i have all classes with you so i will protect you from tadase and anyone who want to harm you." Kukai told Amu as he gave her a big goofy smile.

-- lunch --

Amu went nand got her lunch and went to the royal garden to find that all the guardian were tied to their chairs... and there stood Tadase.

'Hello Hinamori-san." tadase smiled sweet like. Amu dropped the tray of food and turned and began to run towards the school Tadase hot on her trail. Amu was able to lose him for a few when she fell on the ground.

Her arm, shoulder and leg were bleeding again. Amu got up and began to run again. She ran to the girls bathroom and locked the door. AMu then took out her phone and began to text Ikuto.

_Ikuto help me.  
I am going to be outside  
at the field please come  
and save me Tadase is  
Chasing after me.  
Love Amu _

Amu sent it and opened the door to find he wasnt there. Amu ran and ran untill she was at the field.

-- Ikuto --

Ikuto felt his phone go off in his pocket and saw it was a text from AMu. Ikuto read it and then got up out of his seat in class.

"Mr. Tysukiyomi where are you going?" his teacher asked as Ikuto left the room and ran out of the school to go to the field to help Amu.

-- Amu --

Amu sat down on the ground to take a breath. She then heard something.

"Do you need help Hinamori-san?" Amu looked up to find Tadase there with a wide smirk on his face. Amu got up herself and began to run when she ran into Ikuto.

"Ikuto thank god." Amu said as she buried her face into Ikuto's shirt. Ikuto looked up and Tadase and as soon as their eyes locked Tadase ran away that smile still on his face. The bell then rang for school to be over.

"Lets go Amu." Ikuto said as he began to walk towards his house.

"but Tadase tied up the other guardians we must go and help them!" Amu said as she ran towards the royal garden. She ran inside and began to untie them.

"Thank you Amu." Everyone said to her as she then ran back out.

"Wait where are you going!" Kukai called to her.

"Ikuto is here to take me home! Bye!" Amu ran outside and jumpped into Ikutos arms.

"Lets go home my angel." Ikuto said as he carried her to his house the sun setting before their eyes.

**OH WOW WASNT THAT SICK AND TWISTED!!!!! XD OKay well if you have an question i will be glad to answer them for you in the next chapter! ;)**

**R&R please!**

**Bai!~~~~~**


	12. Pawn's in a Chess Game

**QUESTION TIMEH!!!!!!!**

**Gen: ****will the to of them get marrie?**

_I cant tell you that!!!!!!! ;)_

**Shrimpy: is tadase hipmotise lol (cant spell it) or is this his own sick twisted mind lol?**

_Tadase is just soooo in love with Amu that he wants her to himself and he will do anything to get her... so nope not hypnotised he is just crazy..... AND THE AMUTO FANS LOVE THAT!!!!! XD_

**Sakuita: Why was Utau helping Tadagay??**

_Utau is helping Tadase get Amu and in return Utau can get the "reward" for bringing Ikuto back to easter...... what is this reward.... well......SHIT..... i have no clue yet but it will be very interesting......... -ponder-_

**ANY COMMENTS?**

**Kaggie101: I HOPE TADASE DIES IN A PIT SOMEWHERE O:**

**Amuto ftw 3**

**Update soon3**

_Very positive..... i bet the amuto fans will love you!!! ;)_

**Inu-lover-ashlee288: this is a really good story i mean really really good please update soon!**

**from your new #1 fan lol!**

_Thank you very much! I appreciate that!!!! Ill be sure to keep making chapters!!!!_

**Aznprid3x3: THAT WAS SICK AND TWISTED! :O LMAO! I hate you Tadase -.- i hope you die and burn in hell -.- Update soon! 0:D**

_Wow!!!!!!! hearing from a great writter like Azn makes me feel all special and stuff. I adore your work Azn and i love your stories! Thank you for reading my story you are my inspiration!!!!!!!!! :0_

**DIS-FUCKING-CLAIMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yea i know it has been a looooooong time but i was out camping and well my internet connection was being gay and i couldnt get on the internet..... and im not some person who sits on the computer all day and does nothing but play games (like my mom ) but i fianally got around to it and i think i will continue the others i have started and heads up im making a new AMUTO!!!! The story is going to be called "Demon In My View" and of course its AMUTO!!!! its going to be only 10 chapters long so i got some writting to do..... lol..........i dont own shugo chara but who ever does..... I WANNA KILL THEM!!! I SHOULD WORK THERE SO I CAN SCREW IKUTO!!!!!...... heh not really (maybe) but start reading now damnnit!!!!**

**--recap--**

_"Ikuto is here to take me home! Bye!" Amu ran outside and jumpped into Ikutos arms._

_"Lets go home my angel." Ikuto said as he carried her to his house the sun setting before their eyes._

**--recap--**

Ikuto and Amu arrived at his house and he jumpped threw the window. Ikuto landed softly on the ground of the floor in his room.

"You need to be more careful out there. People like tadase could come along and just scoop you up and take you away from me." Ikuto said as he looked down at the floor of his room. He noticed that he needed to keep his room clean so Amu could stay there.

He didnt want her to clean up after him so Ikuto took out some money from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Her take this. I want you to go to the store and buy a cake for us. Take this watch and dont take it off kay? It lets me know where you are and if you are in danger or not. Go and come right back." Ikuto put the watch on her wrist and helpped her out the window.

"Remember come right back after yougot it!" Ikuto called to her as Amu ran down the street.

"Phew. Okay time to get to work." Ikuto told himself as he took out the vaccum and started with his floor. After he was done with the floor he found a table and some chairs. Ikuto set them up and then dusted them off.

"Now i need to cook a romantic dinner for us. I want her to know how i really feel about her." Ikuto ran down the stairs and began to cook.

**--Amu--**

Amu walked down the street after running a bit.

"Hm i wonder why Ikuto got me out so fast." Amu looked at the watch and then into the sky.

"I wonder what he has in store for me." Amu said with a smile and a skip she was off not too far from the pastry shop. What she didnt know was that Tadase was in the bushes with binoculars. He looked to her wrist and saw the watch.

"Utau we have a problem. Amu is wearing a watch." Tadase said over the walkie-talkies.

"You dumbass whats so bad about a god damn watch! We want the girl not the fucking watch she is wearing!"

"This watch has two of them. Ikuto is keeping an eye on her even though he is not around." Tadase said back. He looked threw the binocluars again to find that she was gone.

"Damn i lost her."

"That is fucking great! you idiot!" Utuau screamed threw the walkie-talkies.

"Geeze you dont have to scream." Tadase said as he put a finger in his ear. He ran off into the woods and into a white van parked on the street behind the woods. Amu walked into the pastry shop and gasped.

"Oh wow! look at all the yummie treats!" Amu walked around looking at all the beautiful candies and cakes untill she spotted a good one. It was a death by chocolate cake.

"Oh look at this! Ikuto will love this since he loves chocolate!" Amu talked to the store clerk and pointed out the one she wanted.

"That one please!" Amu said her face in front of the glass.

"Right away miss." The man said as he handed her the cake in a white box. "That will be 25 dollars." Amu handed the man the money and waved goodbye and walked out. Amu walked down the street and into the alley.

She walked and walked untill she hit a turn. Amu walked and then finally made it to ikuto's house a dull light coming from his window.

"Ikuto im back!" Amu called up to the window.

**--Ikuto--**

Ikuto carefully carried a tray of food up the stairs. He opened his door and placed the tray on his bookshelf. First he put in the middle of the table a medium sized ham. Then he put down some salad and then some mashed potatoes.

Ikuto sighed and looked at his work.

"Phew that was alot of work now i know how women feel when they have to cook a huge meal." Ikuto then took two candles and put it on the table and light them.

He turned off the light and sat on the bed and waited for Amu to get back when he heard from outside his window...

"Ikuto im back!"

Ikuto got up and looked out the window and saw Amu standing there with a box. '_I wonder what she got..._' Ikuto thought as he helped her up and into his room. Amu looked up and saw the feast that Ikuto had prepared.

"Oh Ikuto it is beautiful! Wait hold one something is missing. Close your eyes." Ikuto closed his eyes and Amu opened the box and placed the death by chocolate cake on the table.

"Okay open!" Ikuto opened his eyes and saw the cake.

"Wow that looks real good." Ikuto told her walking over to the cake.

"Bad kitty no cake for you." Amu said with a stern look on her face. "No until we had dinner. Dont want to go and spoil your appitite." Amu sat down and then Ikuto. Then they began to eat.

"How do you like it Amu?" Ikuto asked as he took a bite of ham.

"Its excellent! I didnt know you could cook!" Amu exclaimed.

"Me either..." Ikuto said as he put his hand behind his head and remembered what happened after Amu left.

**--flash back--**

Ikuto waved goodbye and then ran down the stairs to the kitchen and looked around.

"I have no fucking idea what to do! Im a guy we dont cook! Yoru go get Su!" Ikuto told him.

"Right away nya~" Yoru flew off and then came back a few minuets later with Su.

"What do you want Desu~" Su asked folding her arms.

"I want you to character change with me so i can cook me and Amu a beautiful and tasty dinner." Ikuto said as his ears popped out and then folded down as Ikuto put on a cute face trying to win Su over. "Please?" Ikuto asked.

Su looked away but then turned back and sighed.

"Fine i'll help you cook dinner but this is the only time i will. Then you have to do it yourself." Su said as she did a character change and helppped Ikuto cook.

**--end flash back--**

After dinner was over Amu cut Ikuto a big slice of cake and handed the plate over to Ikuto.

"Here this just came out of the oven when i got there and i remembered that you liked chocolate so i got it." Amu blushed and sat and watched him eat. Ikuto took a bite and then stopped and looked at her the fork still in his mouth.

"bhat's blour bloblum?" Ikuto asked. **(Authors note: if you cant really read it... since he has the fork in his mouth he cant speak right so to translate it says "Whats your problem") **Amu laughed and fell out of her chair tears streaming down her face. Ikuto took the fork out of his mouth and ran ovewr to her.

"AMu what's wrong?" Ikuto said witha a worried look on his face.

"Oh....-giggle-...... its just..... -giggle-.......you looked so cute.......-giggle-..... when you spoke....-giggle-.......with the fork in your mouth." Amu continued to laugh when ikuto sat down and pouted.

"Thats not nice. But if you want to laugh ill give you something to laugh about." Ikuto pounced on Amu and began to tickle her. Amu started to laugh uncontrollably her face stained with tears.

"Hey Amu..." Ikuto stopped tickling her and sat up. Amu slowly started to stop laughing and sat up and stared at him.

"Whats the matter Ikuto?" Amu asked tilting her head to the side. Ikuto smiled and then took a breath.

"I... I honestly.... and truly........I love you Amu Hinamori...... way more than you thought......." Ikuto said to her looking her in the eyes. Amu just stared at him wide eyed. Ikuto reached over and pulled Amu into a hug.

"And if anything ever happened to you i would never forgive myself." Ikuto sighed and let go. He picked Amu up and placed her into his bed.

"Go to sleep. Tomorrow is saturday and we have alot to do tomorrow." Ikuto said as he kissed her forehead and tucked her in. He walkewd over and sat in the chair and closed his eyes. About and hour later Amu spoke.

"Ikuto?"

"Amu your upposed to be sleeping."

"Yea i know but tonight i want you to come sleep with me in the bed...Its your bed so you have the right to sleep in it too." Amu told his as she sat up.

"If it will make you happy..." Ikuto walked over and climbed into the bed. He layed down right by the wall and wrapped an arm around Amu.

"Now go to sleep..." Ikuto said as he closed his eyes and began to sleep.

"I love you too... Ikuto Tsyukiyomi." Amu said as she went to sleep.

**--morning--**

Amu woke up and saw that Ikuto was still sleeping. Amu carefully removed his arm from around her waist and got up. She walked over to her bag and pulled out a black tanktop with a jean mini skirt and black airwalks.

She walked over to the bathroom and turned the water on. She decided to take a bath since Ikuto was still sleeping she thought that he wouldnt wake up for a while. Amu got undressed.

She took off her shirt and then her bra. She then took off her pants and her panties. Amu stepped into the tub and sat dwn.

"Ah this feels so nice." She sighed. After that moment Ikuto got up and yawn. he got on the floor and then stretched like a cat the sound of running water seeping into his ears. Ikuto walked over to the door and opened it just as Amu was done washing her hair.

"Yo." he said.

"GET THE FUCK OUT YOU PERVERT!!!!" Amu screamed.

"Aw common its not like i have already seen all of you." Ikuto winked. **(Authors note: for people who dont remember it was chapter 8 ;) teehee)**

"Get out NOW!" Amu screamed and threw her pants at him. Ikuto walked out and shut the door. Amu got out of the bath and let the water run out. After putting her panties on she put on the jean skirt.

Then she put her bra on and over that the black tanktop. Amu then put on black socks and her black airwalks. She blowdryed her hair and put it up in a ponytail, on the sides of her head hair hung down.

"OKay so what are we doing today?" Amu asked Ikuto as she sood in the doorway of the bathroom. Ikuto turned and his tounge dropped out of his mouth.

"Um well i was thinking of a romantic walk in the park today." Ikuto said taking his shirt off revealing his rippling abes. **(Authors note: -drool-)** Amu stared at him her mouth dropped. Ikuto then started to take his pants off.

"Whoa whoa whoa.... wait till i get out of the room." Amu said covering her eyes.

"Why?" Ikuto stopped after he unzippered his pants. he walked over and hugged Amu from behind. "What wrong? Oh would you like to help?" Ikuto whispered in her ear. Amu pushed him away.

"Ill be outside waiting." Amu said running down the stair and out the door. Ikuto smirked.

"She wants me." He continued to get dressed as he took off his pants and his boxers. He put on new boxers with little kitty cats on them. He put on black jeans and a white muscle shirt. Ikuto found his white sneakers and put them. He walked over to the window and jumpped out landing right next to Amu.

"Nice skirt." Ikuto said putting his hand on her waist.

"Uh... thanks." Amu looked at him and smiled.

"Wow you clean up nice Ikuto."

"Thanks."

**--At night--**

Ikuto and Amu were walking in the park at night when Amu began to shiver.

"Common Amu lets go sit on that bench so i can keep you warm." Ikuto said picking her up and walking over to the bench and sitting down placing her on his lap.

"Thank you Ikuto but you really dont have to do this." Amu said to him trying to get up. She got pulled back by Ikuto.

"Its my pleasure." He whispered in her ear. Amu smiled and cuddled into Ikuto, when out of the blue a big sack comes down on them making it black.

"Got them."

"Nice job. Pawn's to Night..... C5 was a go... heading to the king."


	13. The Final Battle Between Lovers

**Listen up everyone!!!! read this message threw before you start reading!!! this is the final chapter for my Bump in the Night fanfic.... i am proud to say that you guys will love it as much as i loved writting it! **

**Please be aware that this series is not at an end yet.... if you want to read some more of my Amuto goodness then please read "Demon in my view" and if you want to know what going to happen to Amu and Ikuto at the end of the story then please keep an eye out for the continuing story called "Shinning Dawn"**

**.......i havent been able to write this story because im in highschool now and i have to much work to do so i cant realy just stop my work and then go on and write this story... but i got my motivating music and im sure i will finish this story.... and i will start the new one too so just wait!!!!.... now to the disclaimer....**

**Disclaimer: I don no own Shugo Chara... i wish i did though so i could drool over all the pictures of Ikuto... also if i did own shugo chara most of Ikuto's clothes will be missing..... XD **

**enjoy the final chapter of oxXAnimeXxo's "Bump in the Night"**

-**flashback**-

_"Its my pleasure." He whispered in her ear. Amu smiled and cuddled into Ikuto, when out of the blue a big sack comes down on them making it black._

_"Got them."_

_"Nice job. Pawn's to Night..... C5 was a go... heading to the king."_

-**end flashback**-

Ikuto and Amu awoke inside a plae white room with no door and no windows. They looked around when a booming voice was heard from no where. then a light flashed on and there was teh strange voice sitting in the chair.

"I see that they have not failed me." the voice was powerful and Ikuto remebered him as the guy who infused Amu with the X-eggs.

"What are you going to do with us Roi Kanadishi?" Ikuto called out hoping that he would hear him.

"Ha ha ha Ikuto my boy. Im sure that you dont want to know but i will tell you anyway." Roi said to them as he turned the chair around.

"My plan for you guys is simple... when i infused Amu witht hose X-eggs it wasnt jutst her that was fused with them... it was the Humpty Lock too... and when you unlock it you will have to fight each other to the death... and it cant be stopped..." Roi said as he smirked as the easter goons dragged them out the door and down the hall. Ikuto heard Roi say to the pawn's..

"You can have what ever is left of their body, okay Utau and Tadase?" that was all Ikuto heard as they were dragged down the stair and outside. The two goons held them down as one came over and unlocked the Humpty Lock with the Dumpty Key. A bright white light engulfed them and they transformed into a new form.

"Unlock my heart... Death by Love!" Ikuto and Amu said at the same time. Amu was dressed in black and red. She had on a red shirt with slashes at the shoulders that looked like giant cats slashes. Her pants were black with red broken heart all over them.

One leg of her pants was cut at the knee and the other was covering her black and red airwalks. Amu's hair was held up in a red and black ribbon. Ikuto was dressed up in black and purple. He had on a purple shirt with black paint splattered all over the shirt. His hair was changed black with black cat ears. One ear had purple paint stained onto it. Ikuto's pants were just like Amu's.

The were black with purple broken hearts on them. One leg went to his knee and the other went down and covered his black and purple Element shoes. They both had two swords that were a perfect silver with a black handle. A ribbon covered the handle on both and it said, "I love you to Death." Ikuto and Amu looked at each other and without a moment notice they began attacking each other.

"I dont want to do this!" Amu screamed out as she was just barley hit by Ikuto. She dodged another attack and threw her sword forward as it hit Ikuto in the shoulder. Amu scremed as her form hesitated for a second when she had control.

Amu turned and ran but the X-eggs in the Humpty Lock took back sontroll and made her stop and turn back. She ran after Ikuto with her sword held out at the side as she tried to run past him. Ikuto jumpped over Amu and his sword came forward and caught her in the back slashing her. Amu dropped to the ground rolling a big gash was in her back but yet she stood up and ran twoards him again only to be hit in the shoulder by ikuto's sword.

"Amu! Im sorry i dont want to do this either but i cant stop it!" Ikuto cried out. From a window Roi watched with amusement. tadase and Utau stood next to him and watched the fight letting out a little noise when either of them got hurt.

Ikuto lunged forward and slashed Ikuto's chest clean open. She then spun around and aimed for his right leg when ikuto's sword came down threw her shoulder pinning her to the ground. Amu winced at the pain but then pulled back as hard as she could and heard a crack in her bone. Amu cried out in pain as she stopped for a second and grabbed her shoulder.

Ikuto began crying as he ran after her and aimed for her right leg when she blocked it with her sword that was being held in her right hand and with her left she aloud it to come threw and connect with his face. Ikuto stumbled backwards ass another blow came forward and Amu's sword went right threw him.

"Stop! Please stop!" utau and Tadase cried out as they ran to the window and looked down. the ground was painted red with their blood and all they saw were sparks coming off of their swords.

"You have to stop this! They are going to kill themselves!! Maybe each other!" Utau yelled to him as Roi smirked and laughed.

"Thats the point my dear. With them gone ill be able to get the embryo with ease!" Roi intended as he looked back out the window at the fighting couple. Ikuto came after Amu and flung his sword out. He was pale but she was paler than him because she was cut up more.

Ikuto then spun backwards and the sword connected with her left arm. Amu scremed this time and dropped down onto her knees and then fell onto her stomach.

"Please i dont want to do this." Ikuto said as he tried to hold back but his sword came down right in the middle of Amu's back. She screamed once more in pain and let go of her sword. Ikuto picked it up quickly and aimed it for her neck.

"i really dont want to do this. I want to stop... i have to stop!" Ikuto whinned as his arm acted and it came down aiming for her neck. The sword connected with something but it wasnt her neck, it was the Humpty lock!

The lock then shattered and they transformed back into their old selves but with cuts and bruises. Amu lay there breathing hard. Ikuto ran over when he saw Tadase and Utau coming.

"Listen Amu im sorry about what i did... but i think it would be better if this never happened.... and if we never meet..." Ikuto said as he Chara Changed and jumpped off his blood trail ending at the beggining of the woods. Tadase and Utau made it to Amu.

Tadase picked Amu up and carried her off to his house and Utau stayed behind and picked up all the peices of the Humpty Lock.

-**at Tadase's House-**

Amu awoke laying on Tadase's bed. Automatically she sat up and then she cried out. Her stomach wound opened back up and the blood was spilling out of her shoulder.

"Amu you need to lay down and relax!" Tadase said to her as he watched her lay back down and close her eyes. Utau came walking over and sat down on teh bed next to Amu.

"Do tou know what happened?" Utau asked her. Amu shook her head yes then sighed. Utau laughed a bit then acted serious.

"Well when you were unconscious on the ground with the sword in your back Ikuto flung his sword down and tried to end your life but the Humpty Lock got in the way and ended up braking into pieces..." she pause then continued...

"but it saved your life and broke all the X-eggs that were in it. I picked up all the pieces but i dont think they can be put back together unless you had the Dumpty Key but Ikuto ran off and i cant find him." Utau said to her as she sighed and pulled out a cross that opened at the top. She poured the pieces into it and then put it around Aum's neck.

"It will start to glow when the key is near but it will take alot more than the key being near for it to be fixed. Im sorry about Ikuto and im osrry about what happened but i hope you get better soon!" Utau said as she left.

"Well you need to get some sleep Amu." Tadase said as he set up a bed on the floor. Tadase feel asleep right away but Amu couldnt. She got up out of bed and walked over to the door. She went outside and closed he door quietly.

She walked around his backyard when teh shattered pieces of the Lock began to glow. A dark figure fell down from the sky and landed next to her. It was Ikuto.

"Ikuto!" Amu whispered as she hugged him. Ikuto umpped a bit in pain and so did Amu but he hugged her back.

"Listen Amu. I have to go away for a while. Easter is on my tail. They are trying to find me but i am sure that they wont go after you. They think youre dead so please dont do anything that will get them thinking. I will find you when i have officially lost them. Amu i love you." Ikuto told her as he kissed her and then ran off before she could say something. Amu stood there as tears began to flow down her face.

"Ikuto... i love you too.... see you soon..."

**OKAY PEOPLE THAT WAS IT!!! THAT WAS MY FINAL CHAPTER OF BUMP IN THE NIGHT!!! I know its sad and yes i know my story was really good! But there is a probblem!!! THEY ARE GOIGN TO MEET AGAIN!!!**

**Please be on the lookout for the SEQUEL of Bump in the Night..... it will be called SHINNING DAWN if you could read it in the Disclaimer thingy....**

**I hope you enjoyed oxXAnimeXxo's Fanfic of Bump in the Night**


End file.
